La perfección dentro de la realidad
by Irukii05
Summary: Como cualquier fan de Diabolik Lovers siempre a soñado/fantaseado de...¿Que pasaria si "yo" estubiera el lugar de Yui? Bueno, un día una fan común y corriente tubo un accidente en auto, gracias a un accidente ¿Ella pudo cumplir su sueño?
1. Capítulo 1

Para empezar ... HOLI A TODOS! Bueno ... soy nueva en esto de la pagina, no es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero, que los publico si e.e, cualquier sugerencia que tengan respecto al fic, será bienvenida de escuchar, cualquier cosita, como que pase tal y tal cosa en el transcurso y demás cosas, les cuento de que va ¿Si? ... Este fic se vasa en una fan común y corriente de D.L, un día tubo un accidente y se perdió, tras buscar un camino a casa ella en su rumbo se encontró con una persona y una mansión imaginativa, ¿Tendrá que convivir con aquellas personas que tanto anhela? Si quieres saberlo ... puedes pasar a leer el fic :v safdasdsda empecemos ...

Símbolos...

"()": Significa que un personaje esta pensando.

"**": Si esta en un dialogo, significa una acción.

"**": Si esta fuera de un dialogo, significa paso del tiempo o algún ruido.

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 1**

Abrí los ojos, como en cualquier despertar de otro día más, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran aproximadamente la 13:00, era Martes, pero me daba igual ya que estaba de vacaciones ...

-Tengo que levantarme ... *sierras los ojos* tengo que ... *te duermes*.

*Una hora después*

-*despiertas* ¿Qué hora es? ... ¡Mierda! ¡Me dormí otra vez!.

Te levantas, vas al baño, te tiras agua en la cara, te secas, sales y te diriges a la cocina mientras tarareas una canción.

*En la cocina*

-Buen día maa~

-Madre: Hola hija, que tarde te levantaste ehh.

\- (lo se).

-Madre: ¿Ya te conto tu papá que me voy a ir por un tiempo?.

-No, ¿A dónde?.

-Madre: A lo de tu abuela.

-Emm ¿Por qué?.

-Madre: Quiero salir un tiempo de casa.

-Aja ... entiendo, y ¿Cuándo te vas?.

-Madre: Dentro de un rato.

-¿¡Dentro de un rato!? ... ¡A buenas horas se les ocurre decírmelo!

-Madre: Perdón, pensé que lo sabias.

-Esta bien ... pero ... ¿Por qué así tan rápido? Que ... ¿Pelearon tu y papá otra vez?.

-Madre: ... si, pero no es nada.

-Pff, si claro "nada", si no fuera nada no decidirías irte de casa *te vas*.

-Madre: Aghh ...

Te largas a tu habitación, te acuestas en tu cama, bostezas y te pones a escuchar música.

-*cantando* tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki, oikakereba ... oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin ... masakano, famu fata-.

*Tocan la puerta de tu habitación*

-¿Quién es?.

-Padre: Soy yo hija ¿Ya estas despierta?.

\- *enfadada* (obvio si, o si no no podría estar hablándote oshhhh) Pasaaa!

-Padre: ¿Queres venir a comprar y después a cargar gasolina conmigo?.

-*miras al techo* eh ... bueno.

Tomas tus auriculares y tu celular, sales de tu casa, subes al auto y te pones a escuchar música de nuevo.

-Hey pa, se te olvido decirme que mamá se iba.

-Padre: Pensé que ya lo sabias.

(aquí todos piensan cosas estúpidas).

*En el supermercado*

-*miras con imnotismo unos peluches que están en un stand y te pones en modo niña* Awww, que lindos, ¿Me compras uno pa?.

-Padre: ¿Queres un peluche?.

-Siiii, ¿Me puedo llevar uno por faa?.

-Padre: Pero ya estas grande para peluches.

-Pero no importa, igual me gustan, por favor!.

-Padre: ... bueno, dale, toma uno. Y después si queres vamos y compramos dulces también *sarcasmo*.

-Si también.

-Padre: . ( ... esta chica ... ).

Una vez terminan de comprar subes al auto, te colocas los auriculares y empiezas a imaginar y pensar miles de cosas mientras miras por la ventana del auto.

-*escuchas un audio de D.L y te empiezas a reír de lo nerviosa que te hacen poner* pff ... haha.

-Padre: ¿De que te reis? ¿Qué estas escuchando?.

-Ahhh-h ... es ... un audio de "Diabolik Lovers".

-Aja ... ¿Y que dicen en ese audio?.

-Ahh no es nada! S-solo hablan.

-Si, pero ¿De que?.

-*mintiendo* no sep, solo existen sus audios en japonés y justo el que estoy escuchando no tiene traducción al español.

-Ah, ¿Y de que se trata ese anime? Si puedo preguntar claro.

\- (no, no puedes) ehh ... se trata de una chica que se va a vivir a una mansión llena de vampiros, pero ella no sabia.

-No te cortes, seguí contando.

-(Ashhh).

Pasan unos minutos, ya llegada la ruta, aún faltaba mucho para encontrar una estación para cargar gasolina.

-Todos estos arboles me marean.

-Bueno, entonces no mires por la ventana hasta que estemos más adelante, todavía falta para llegar.

-(me hubiese traído al menos algún manga para leer) *suspiras*.

Escuchas un ruido que proviene de la parte de atrás de la carretera.

-¿Que fue eso? *miras para atrás*.

-El qu-.

De repente un auto choca contra ustedes, lanzándote muy lejos hacia los pastos y arboles. Había pasado horas pero tu aún no te despiertas.

-*medio dormida* ¿D-dónde estoy? ... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ... *miras tus brazos y están sangrando* hay no ... ¡Papá! ... ¡Papá! ... *asustada* ¿P-papá?.

Tomas tu celular y alumbras a tu alrededor, es casi de noche y no vez la carretera por ningún lado, asustadísima, empiezas a caminar sin saber a donde ir.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA MALDITA SEÑAL! *llorosa* ¡AGARRA SEÑAL POR FAVOR!.

Con todas tus fuerzas sigues caminando, tus piernas están muy lastimadas pero tienes que seguir avanzando, no tienes ninguna esperanza de encontrar la carretera y menos alguna señal de vida, cuando vez algo enorme en medio de la oscuridad, estaba muy poco iluminado pero aún así podías identificar muy bien de que se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que una mansión, y no una cualquiera, si no una que gracias a tu fanatismo conocías muy bien.

-Eso de ahí, es muy parecido a ... no, no puede ser.

Das un paso cuando de repente te desmallas.

*De día*

-?: O-oye ¿E-estas bien? ... ¿Sigues con vida?.

-*dormida* esa voz ... *abres los ojos* ¿Ehhh? ... ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?.

-?:Oh, ¡Lo siento! *hace reverencia y sonríe* ¿Te asuste? *observa fijamente* ¡Santo cielo! E-estas lastimada, es peligroso que estés así ... y más por estos lugares, e-es una larga historia.

-¡P-pero si tu eres YUI! Me cago en todo ... ¡ERES YUI!.

-Yui: *confundida* ¿Huh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Mejor ... mejor me lo dices después, tengo que hacerme cargo de esas heridas, ¡Ya vengo! *se va*.

*A los pocos minutos*

-Yui: ¡Ya vine! Perdón si me tarde, traje lo necesario para curarte.

-Gracias, en serio te lo agradezco (ella de en serio es kawaii).

-Yui: Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Me llamo "-".

-Yui: Oh, ¡Que bonito nombre! Yo soy ... ah, cierto, ya lo sabes, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?.

-Jeje, bueeeeno, lo que pasa es que eres físicamente parecida a una protagonista de un videojuego/anime que soy muy fanática, como te vi igualita a ella entonces sin pensar dije que te llamabas Yui.

-Yui: Jum ... listo, creo que con estos vendajes será suficiente.

-Pero si parezco una momia.

-Yui: *risita* me agradas, oye ¿Quieres comer algo? Traje un poco de comida por si estabas hambrienta (si Ayato se da cuenta de que le quite sus takoyakis me va a matar.

-SIII! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!.

-Yui: Ten, come.

-¡Gracias!.

Tomas las comida y desesperadamente empiezas a comer.

-Yui: *sorprendida* oh ... jeje, emm tranquila, come despacio.

-Es que de en serio tengo hambre.

-Yui: Ya veo, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?.

-Amm pues veras, iba a cargar gasolina con mi papá cuando un auto nos choco, desperté en medio de los pastos, no pude localizar la carretera ya que era de noche y no me quedo otra que empezar a caminar.

-Yui: Entiendo ... bueno *-* temo que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, *temerosa* s-supongo que tengo que llevarte a la mansión donde vivo.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Perooo ... ¿No puedes llamar a alguien? Ahhh ... cierto que no hay señal, aparte tu celular seguramente ya lo rompió el tsundere hahaha.

-Yui: ¿De que hablas?.

-Na-da, hablo sola.

-Yui: Bueno, l-la única forma en la que te podría ayudar seria llevarte a la mansión en donde estoy, pero ... digamos que esa mansión la comparto con otras personas y ... no se si ellos querrán que te quedes un tiempo.

-*fangirleas internamente* PODRE VER A MIS AMORES! AHHH!.

-Yui: Huh ... "-", ¿Estas bien?.

-*sonriendo como estupida* seee.

-Yui: Entonces, no se que voy a hacer.

-*te levantas* Yui, tienes razón, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre, y como tu has dicho "la única forma en la que puedo ayudar seria llevarte a la mansión en la que estoy".

-Yui: Si pero ...

-Sin "peros", hay que ir a la dicha mansión.

-Yui: Pero ... !.

-¡QUE ME LLEVES CARAJO!.

-Yui: *asustada* ¡S-si! (¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?).

CONTINUARA ... e.e


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de empezar quería decir que gracias a las personas que les gusto el fic, yo la verdad pensé que iba ser un completo fracaso :v hoy leí sus comentarios y yo estaba como...OMG LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO! xD hay una chica que literalmente me apunto con un arma si no subía el próximo capitulo ._. muy tierna ella, pero bueeeno, lo pedís lo tenes :v okno, aparte no sabia como era esto de subir capítulos seguidos y me pase horas viendo ya que salte todo el tutorial xD y estaba como ''AGHH QUE MOLESTIA!'' aparte yo tengo un teclado que escribe japonés y se des configura casa dos por tres y a la "é, ó, ñ" las tengo que copiar porque no las tengo TwT así que si ven que falta algo es porque esas letras no las tengo, bueno, les dejo el cap nwn ...

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 2**

Camino a la mansión.

-Yui: O-oye, ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

-Estoy bien *pensando* sii bien ... bien muerta! ¡¿Por qué le dije que quería ir a la mansión?! ... ahh, ya me acorde.

Estabas muy decidida en ir para allá pero te arrepientes y de pronto palideces

-Yui: No estamos muy lejos...si nos damos prisa llegaremos- ... estas bien? Oye ... responde.

-Ehh.

-Yui: *empieza a sacudirte* ¡RESPONDE POR FAVOR!.

-*haces muecas* AGHH YA PARA! ESTOY BIEN!.

-Yui: Perdón!.

Después de un rato ya estaban paradas en la gran puerta de la mansión.

-Yui: Bueno...espera un segundo.

Yui asoma la cabeza en la puesta para fijar que no hay nadie en el salón y te hace pasar al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Yui: Shhh...en silencio.

\- *susurras* si si.

-Yui: vamos, pasa.

-Jaja! Es igual que en las imágenes!.

-Yui: Shhhh!.

-Perdón.

-Yui: Amm...¿A que te referiste con...eso de que "es igual que en las imágenes"?.

-Hablo del videojuego/anime que te hable ase un rato.

-Yui: ¿T-también es igual es salón?

-Si!

-Yui: Mmm ... me pregunto cuanto más es igual que ese videojuego/anime tuyo.

-?: *teletransportandose* ¿Qué es todo este escandalo?.

Yui impulsivamente te empuja rápidamente dentro de un armario.

-Yui: Ahh, jejeje Reiji, eras tu.

-*emocionada* Reiji!?.

-Reiji: ¿No crees que tarde para volver de afuera? Mañana tienes escuela.

-Yui: Si lo se...lo siento.

-Reiji: Estoy arto de escuchar que siempre te disculpes por todo! *empuja a Yui contra la pared*.

-Yui: Ighh ... me lastimas ...

-Reiji: Me hiciste esperar...¿Sabes que sucede cuando me haces esperar?.

*Ruidos*

Reiji: ¿Humh? ¿Y eso?.

?: Tsk.. ¿¡Quien se atrevió a despertarme!?...¿¡ACASO FUISTE TU ATRA VEZ YUI!?.

Yui: S-subaru ...

-*sigue emocionada* SUBARU!?.

-?: Oi! Que es este ruido!? ¡Que no ven que ore-sama trata de dormir, acaso fuiste tu Subaru?!.

-¿"Ore-Sama"? A-acaso es...

-Subaru: Ayato bastardo!

?: *aparece* Cállense ya! Tsk ... que molestia.

\- *tapandose la boca* esa voz...es Shu? ahhhh!.

-?: Oigan, ¿Quién es el ruidoso que esta molestando a estas horas? Son ruidosos, realmente ruidosos! Odio el ruido! Cierto...teddy?.

-*fangirlea* ahhhh! No puede ser...

-?: Oigaan~ estoy tratando de dormir...¿Humh? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí reunidos en la sala con bitch-chan...acaso...acaso planeaban hacer algún trio extraño con ella y no me invitaron?!.

-Subaru: Para empezar, un trio es de tres personas ... Laito idiota.

-Laito: Jeje bueno...

-Subaru: Y segundo...¿¡QUIEN DE USTEDES TARADOS FUE QUIEN ME DESPERTO!?.

-Shu: *le pega en la cabeza a Subaru* cálmate, no te quieras pasar de listo.

-Subaru: Quien te crees que ere para pegarme?!.

-Kanato: Oigan, no han notado que el ambiente aquí a cambiado?.

-Reiji: Si, es algo peculiar...

*Ruido en el armario*.

-Ayato: Ahhh? ¿Y eso?.

-*en voz baja* Mierda!.

-Yui: Ammm...¡Fue un par de ropa mía!.

-Reiji: Ropa? Que hace la ropa tuya en un armario del salón?.

-Yui: Es que...estaba ordenando y tenia prisa de ir al baño y entonces deje mi ropa en el armario.

-Reiji: Y ya que solo fue hay prendas tuyas...¿No te molestaría que revisara el armario, verdad?.

-Yui: C-claro que me molestaría! *tiembla* ahí están todas mis cosas personales, n-no quiero que las veas.

-Laito: nfu~, ¿Cosas personales? Personales como...que?.

-Yui: Ah, ya saben, cosas...personales.

-Ayato: *la toma del brazo* ya me canse...

-Subaru: Oye suéltala!.

-Ayato: Ah? ¿Y tu desde cuando la defiendes?.

-Subaru: *nervioso* ehh...? Y-yo no la defiendo! Pienso que es de mala educación tomar a una chica por la fuerza.

-Kanato: *riendo* Subaru...no puedo imaginarte así.

-Shu: jajaja, tu...siendo educado?.

-*riendo* hayy tsubaru.

-Shu: Ya que...volvere a dormir, espero no volver a escucharlos de nuevo.

-Laito: Ya quee~ *se va*.

-Ayato: Tsk ... *se va*.

-Kanato: Esto fue una perdida de tiempo, vamos teddy *se va*.

-Subaru: Bastardos! *se va*.

-Reiji: *la mira a Yui y toma su mentón* por hoy te libraste...lo que hay ahi...al parecer no es nada tuyo *la suelta y se va*.

Ya con la habitación vacía de vampiros.

-Yui: Se dio cuenta?.

-Lo que acabo de ver...¡ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA! AHHHH!.

-Yui: Ahhh? Contenta!?

-*dando vueltas como estúpida* hayyy...que bonito! jajaja.

-Yui: *te observa y sonríe* vamos a mi habitación.

-Si claro, pero tengo una duda...donde dormiré esta noche?.

-Yui: Ohh... si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, tengo unas sábanas y acolchados en el armario, yo dormiré en el sillón de la ventana.

-¿No molesto? ¿Quieres que duerma yo en el sillón?.

-Yui: No, esta bien! Con esas heridas no puedo dejar que duermas incomoda.

-Gracias.

*En la habitación*

-De nuevo muchas gracias Yui de verdad.

-Yui: No es nada...que duermas bien.

-descansa...

Yui apaga las luces.

CONTINUARA... e.e


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola chicas! Antes de empezar quería decirles que me cree una pagina de facebook que es la siguiente! ... pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528  
y también quiero mandarle saludos y agradecimiento a las siguientes personitas...

shina221002, Aline tinta, Kaori, Elinash1 Caigdimo LaikoUsami y Yul CASA

Muchas gracias chicas! Jeje, se que no somos muchas pero espero pronto seamos más, así sin nada más que decir...aquí va el fic .3.

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 3**

*De día*

Yui te sacude levemente para que te despiertes.

-Yui: "-"...anda ya despierta por favor.

-*adormilada* mamá ya te dije que en unos minutos me levanto.

-Yui:...Mamá...? Vamos despierta.

-*abres los ojos y dices rápido* uff jaja...tuve un sueño raro, donde estaba con mi papá en el auto y tuvimos un accidente de auto y ya era de noche y yo empecé a caminar hasta que me desvanecí cuando de repente llego Yui y me llevo a la casa de los sakamakis y yo empecé a fangirlear dentro de un armario jejeje...

-Yui: *se queda viéndote* Amm ¿Estas...bien?.

-Huh...no fue un sueño, a no ser...*empiezas a ver a Yui y a fijarte si ella es real*.

-Yui: Oye oye...¿Qué haces?.

-¡E-eres real!.

-Yui: Claro que lo soy.

-¿Por qué estas así vestida?.

-Yui: Es que tengo que ir a la escuela, te desperté justamente para decirtelo...es que no puedo dejarte aqui sola.

-NO! NO PUEDES! QUE SI UNO DE AQUÍ ME VE!?.

-Yui: Por eso...temo que vas a tener que quedarte en mi armario jeje.

-¿Bromeas verdad?.

-Yui: Humh? ¿Bromear? Amm, no.

-Esta bien, me quedo en el armario *bostezo*.

-Yui: Parece que tienes sueño.

-Sii, es que suelo dormir muucho.

-Yui: Dime...¿Te sigue doliendo tus heridas?.

-Aún si.

-Yui: Pobrecita ...

-Oye, que digas eso no ayuda en nada, es más, hasta me pone peor.

-Yui: Huh lo siento! N-no quería incomodarte de verdad...yo..

-Ya ya! Esta bien.

-Yui: Humh...oye, ya me tengo que ir, si no me apresuro estaré en aprietos.

-Esta bien, suerte en la escuela.

-Yui: Más bien yo tendría que desearte suerte a ti, en serio ,si pudiera llevar lo aria o-oh incluso yo...

-Yaaa! Esta bien, tú! O te atrasaras.

-Yui: *asiente* Si! *se va*.

-Pufff.

Ya sin nada más que hacer tomas tu celular y vas al armario que esta en la habitación de Yui y te pones a escuchar música, cuando escuchas un ruido.

-¿Humh?...¿Y eso?.

Asomas la cabeza para ver si hay alguien y no vez nada.

-Se escucho como un golpe, pero se supone que ya se fueron todos ¿No?.

Dudas en salir a fijarte a ver que fue ese sonido.

-Aghhhh...¿Qué hago?...ighhh...maldita curiosidad!.

Sales sigilosamente del armario y vas con mucho sigilo al pasillo, no ves nadie y te vas al salón, tampoco hay alguien y vuelves.

-*suspiro* uff menos mal...

Cuando vas a regresar a la habitación ves a alguien tirado en el suelo.

-Ahh-ah...Shu?...*susurras* ¿¡PERO QUE HACE ESTE ACA TIRADO!?.

Te escondes detrás de la pared y lo vigilas.

-Que maldita coincidencia, Y JUSTO EN FRENTE DE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN!.

Te quedas viendo el pasillo para pensar si hay alguna otra forma para entrar.

-Aunque...parece que esta profundamente dormido, podre...? NO! Que cosas piensas ehh!? Haber piensa...por...la ventana tal vez?...las veces que Yui trato de colarse por alguna ventana en los manga siempre la salvaban pero en mi caso no tengo que dejar que me escuchen. Puff que ventaja tiene ella...pero igual...yo no soy tan idiota como para caerme! Jajaja...¿o tal vez si?.

Después de aquel pensamiento tan idiota te resignas a pasar por donde esta Shu.

-Bien...aquí vamos.

Muy despacio te acercas a la puerta.

-( ya casi...).

Logras abrir la puerta.

-Bueno!

Cuando vas a dar un paso sientes que "alguien" toma tu pie y escuchas una puerta y una persona subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, entonces ¿Tu que aras?.

CONTINUARA... chan chan CHAN! :v  
Preferí dejar este capitulo un poco más corto por que hay tención(?) xD mañana tratare de subir la continuación y a los otros capítulos veré cuando porque me tengo que mudar ('-' )


	4. Capítulo 4

En unos días voy a subir el capitulo cinco, ya que el 20 me voy :v esta vez a los saludos se los debo ya que esto lo estoy escribiendo como...hace 5 minutos desde que subí el cuatro xD pero bueno, espero les guste, y si notan algo raro con el tema del texto es porque A LA PAGINA LE ENCANTA MODIFICAR PALABRAS ._. no es cosa mía se lo juro D:

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 4**

Escuchas a lo lejos un ruido de puerta y a alguien subiendo las escaleras, pero Shu sin darse cuanta tomo tu tobillo, tu no sabias que hacer y muy rápido pero con cuidado acercas una mesita de luz que hay al frente tuyo y colocas ahí el brazo del bello durmiente, entras a la habitación y escuchas una conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Reiji:!.

-Shu: *adormilado* que quieres...?.

-Reiji: Prometiste que esta vez no ibas a faltar a la escuela! Es muy serio que ya a tus 19 años aun puedas repetir 3° de nuevo!.

-Shu: *se levanta sosteniéndose de la mesa de luz* que fastidioso eres.

-Reiji: *molesto* ¿¡Algún día piensas cambiar!? ... Que piensas hacer el día de mañana EH!?.

-Shu: Pues soportarte seguro que no.

-Reiji: Ya ... vete!.

-Shu: ... Tsk *se va*.

-Reiji: Ese idiota *lo sigue y se va*.

-Woow, nunca lo había escuchado tan pero tan enojado, y menos con Shu que a él lo odia pero ... parece que más que estar enojado esta preocupado *bostezo* pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?.

Al pasar unas horas Yui y los demás ya habían llegado de la escuela.

-Yui: *abre el armario* ohh, esta durmiendo ... "-" despierta.

-*dormida* humh ... oh ... Yui volviste! *te sacas los auriculares*.

-Yui: Si! ... mira, te traje algo para comer, hoy no comiste nada.

-Siii muero de hambre! *tomas un trozo de carne y empiezas a comer casi desesperada*.

-Yui: Es muy curioso ... pero me haces acordar a alguien jaja.

\- *con la boca llena* ¿Dijiste algo?.

-Yui: N-no dije nada!.

-Ammm, como digas...? Y, dime, ¿Qué tal la escuela?.

-Yui: Bueno ... si es por mis calificaciones, muy bien!.

-Yyy ... con las ... personas?.

-Yui: Pues ... bien bien! *sonríe de lado*.

-Aja...? Emm ... no es por nada pero me estoy aburriendo.

-Yui: *preocupada* ¿Yo te aburro?.

-No no! No eres tu, peeeero ya sabes, como que estar encerrada en un armario en la habitación de alguien no es como si estuviera en la mejor fiesta del mundo sabes?.

-Yui: Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón, perdón.

-Además ... no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre o si? Hasta parece que ya soy tu mascota.

-Yui: ¿¡En serio!? Lo siento de verdad si te hice creer que te trato como una mascota!.

-Amm jaja, ya, no te alteres.

-Yui: E-esta bien ... ¿Qué música escuchas ahora?.

-Ahh pues, un opening.

-Yui: ¿Apertura ?.

-Sii, los opening son canciones que ponen al principio de una serie o demás.

-Yui: Ohh ya veo.

-?: *toca la puerta de la habitación*.

-¿Tocaron la puerta?.

-Yui: Humh ...?.

-Laito: *toca de nuevo la puerta* Bitch-chan!.

-Yui: ¿L-Laito cuándo?.

\- *sonríes* O POR DIOS!.

-Yui: Shhh! ... sierra la puerta del armario.

-Y Y.

Yui se para y abre la puerta, y tu como no es de esperar asomas tu oído para escuchar la conversación.

-Yui: Oh, Laito-kun, eres tu, ammm, *temerosa* pasa.

-Laito: Bitch-chan~, estas rara el día de hoy ... siento una presencia poco usual aquí en tu habitación.

-Yui: Jaja ... en serio?.

-Laito: O será ... *se tira encima de Yui* que me extrañas mucho y piensas cosas indecentes.

-Yui: Que?! N-no!.

-*susurras* Van a hacer hentai en vivo?! ... ohhh ... ¡Lo tengo que grabar!.

Tomas tu celular y cuando vas a activar la grabadora, este hace un ruido.

-(Fuckkk! No le saque el sonido a la cámara!).

-Laito: Humh? Y ese ruido?.

-Yui: Emmm ... te acuerdas de esa ropa que deje en el armario de el salón?.

-Laito: Ah, si, ¿Qué sucede con ella?.

-Yui: Bueno, es que ... la saque y la coloque muy mal en el armario, de seguro que se callo eh hiso ruido.

-Laito: Mmm, si es tu ropa, pues ... entonces puedo ver! *se levanta y se acerca al armario*.

-Yui: No! *lo sujeta del brazo*.

-Laito: *la mira* Bitch-chan?.

-¿Pero que esta asiendo?.

-Yui: *nerviosa* emmm ...

-Laito: ... humh ... ¡En serio estas tan dejada Bitch-chan!? Jajaja!.

-Yui: ¿¡QUE?! N-no! ¿Q-que dices? *sonrojada*.

-Laito: Jajaja, hayyy pero que linda!.

-Yui: *mira al costado* ¿Q-que quieres Laito? ¿Para que viniste aquí?.

-Laito: Ahhh si~, vine para invitarte a dar un paseo!.

-Yui: Humh...? ¿Un paseo?.

-Laito: Si! O acaso bitch-chan no quiere estar con migo?.

-Yui: ¿Eh? No, no!.

-Laito: No que?.

-Yui: No ... hablo de ... que ... que, si claro voy contigo.

-Laito: nfu~ entonces que haces aquí parada? Vamos!.

Laito toma del brazo a Yui y se van.

\- *enojada* NOOO MALDITA! NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ SOLA! ... eh? Desde cuando le digo yo así a Yui? ... ESPERA NO TE VALLAS! ... Aghh, ya es tarde, ya fue a hacer hentai a otro lado.

Más tarde, cuando Yui volvió y subió a su cuarto...

-Yui: *arrodillada* LO SIENTO! SIENTO HABERME IDO! Pero tenia que hacerlo! O si no él hubiese sospechado y te hubiera visto.

-Mmm, supongo que tienes razón.

-Yui: Perdóname por favor!.

-Bueno ya *miras de costado*.

-Yui: Gracias "-" eres la mejor!.

-... Mmmm.

-Yui: Dime ¿Tienes hambre?.

-Siii, tengo hambre.

-Yui: Traeré algo para que comas, tratare de no tardar *se va*.

No pasaron más de 7 minutos desde que Yui se fue a traer algo de comida, pero en serio tu ya no dabas más del aburrimiento y a tu celular le queda la mitad de la batería.

-No te acabes por favor ... !

Sin pensarlo dos veces te resignas a salir del armario para estirarte un poco y relajarte.

-Mmm ... debería ... fijarme donde esta Yui? ... mmm, seee ... solo un poco.

Abres la puerta de la habitación un poco insegura, el pensar que si alguno en la casa te veía seria tan aterrador como emocionante, como a cualquiera, nos gustaría que nos vieran pero al pensar las cosas que ellos hacen también te hace dudar, pero igualmente te diriges al pasillo, y del pasillo al salón donde estaban todos.

-¿Que están haciendo?.

Estaban todos los hermanos discutiendo en el salón, tu no escuchas nada de lo que dicen y te acercas un poco más mientras estas escondida detrás de una escultura, cuando la vez a Yui pasar sigilosamente con una bandeja de comida.

-Ahi esta!.

-Ayato: Mmm? ¡Chichinashi! Que haces con esa bandeja de comida?.

-Yui: ¿En?.

-Subaru: ¿Piensas comerte todo eso tu sola? jajaja.

-Yui: Amm pues si! Es que me dio mucha hambre.

-Reiji: ¿No llevaste hoy también una bandeja a tu habitación?.

-Yui: ¿Me viste?.

-Reiji: ¿A caso era un secreto?.

-Yui: N-no.

-Kanato: ¿Por qué estabas tan silenciosa?.

-Yui: N-no es por nada ... yo ...

-Laito: ¿Esta ocultando algo Bitch-chan, hoy en nuestra cita te note tensa~.

-Subaru: *exaltado* cita?!.

-Yui: No fue una cita, solo un paseo.

-Shu: pff, solo lo dices para encubrirte verdad?.

-Yui: No! ... ¿Por qué es tan cruel con migo?.

-Kanato: A SI QUE ESTABAS CON ESE IDIOTA!.

-OHHH PELEA, PELEA!.

-Ayato: Es cierto! ¿Qué no sabes que solo tienes que estar con Ore-sama?.

-Yui: Pero yo...

-Reiji: Tampoco hiciste tus deberes cierto? *se acomoda sus lentes*.

-Yui: ¿D-deberes?.

-Reiji: Tsk ... No permitiré que por culpa de tontos como Laito te saltes tus deberes..

-Laito: Oyee Reiji, ¿Por qué me llamas así?.

-Subaru: *le da un zape en la cabeza a Laito*.

-Laito: Oye!.

De repente empieza una discusión entre los hermanos y tu te quisiste acercar para escuchar.

-Esto es épico! Jajaja.

Cuando te asomaste para grabar algunas tomas, te tropiezas con la alfombra que esta cerca de la escalera y de repente escuchas un silencio que inunda la sala entera.

\- *te levantas y te sacudes la ropa* aghhh ... genial! Lo que me faltaba! Más heridas! Si sigo así dentro de poco pareceré ...

Cuando levantas la cabeza no podías creerlo, la tención aumenta en ti, todas las miradas en la sala se dirigían hacia a ti.

-Los hermanos: ... una ... HUMANA!?.

-Ammm jaja ... hola?

CONTINUARA... 7u7

Y aquí es donde empieza nuestro salseo rico en proteínas(?) :v

No se olviden que ya cree un Facebook: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	5. Capítulo 5

Les explico por que no actualice, bueno fue así :v ...

Mi abuelo movió un mueble y arranco el modem FIN nwn.  
Ahora estoy conectada al modem del wifi a través de un cable amarillo ._. pero bueen.

Saludos para las siguientes personas! ...

**Elinash1, FT-chan, shina221002, Natsuki 1304, jenifer nolan, AlineMink, MizuhasjiNeko, Nat Cullen Malfoy, Invitado**

Gracias lindas por comentar :3

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 5**

De repente y sin darte cuenta, las miradas del salón estaban apuntándote a ti.

-Los hermanos: UNA ... HUMANA?!.

-Ammm ... jaja hola?.

-Yui: *tira la bandeja de comida* ohh ... jaja ... emmm pero que ... hace mi muñeca parlante aquí en el salón? Jaja ammm bueno ... mejor la subiré a mi habitación rápido así que ... adiós!

Yui te toma del brazo y casi arrastrando intenta llevarte a su habitación pero...

-Reiji: Relajación Yui.

-Yui: *sonríe de lado* si Reiji-san?.

-Reiji: *enojado* ven ... ahora.

Yui asustada baja las escaleras lentamente, la verdad es que nadie se esperaba tal suceso.

-Ayato: ¿Qué haces tu aquí humana?.

-Laito: ¿Se abra colado por alguna ventana?.

-Kanato: Tks ... no soporto ni a una y ahora son dos.

-Subaru: ¿Te mando alguien aquí?.

-Shu: ¿Alguien? ¿Mandarnos otra humana?.

-Reiji: Pues a mi no me parece que halla venido sola.

-Laito: Esta muy callada.

-Ayato: Chichinashi! Tu la conoces?

-Yui: Pues ... es una historia un poco larga.

-Kanato: Pues yo quiero escuchar lo que paso.

-Reiji: Y ... dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Ammm ...

-Laito: ¿Te llamas "Amm"?.

-Subaru: No idiota, que no ves que esta dudando.

-Es que ... es que ... ¡EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN USTEDES!.

-Todos: ¿Perdón?.

-EN SERIO SON USTEDES AHHH!.

-Shu: Otra humana ruidosa ...

-ESTOY TAN CONTENTA DE CONOSERLOS!.

-Kanato: ¿A nosotros?.

-Reiji: ¿Acaso nos hemos visto alguna otra ocasión?.

-Bueno ... yo a ustedes si, pero ustedes a mi no me conocen.

Todos se miraban entre si, tratando de entender a lo que realimente te referías.

-Subaru: Ammm ... no te entiendo, ¿A que te refieres que a nosotros no nos conoces y tu a nosotros si?.

-Como les digo como para que me crean ... ummm, bueno la cosa es así, no se si me creerán pero es la verdad ... yo a ustedes los conozco a través de un videojuego japones denominado "Otome game".

-Laito: ¿Videojuego?.

-Shu: Son juegos virtuales que son generalmente usados por los humanos.

-Ayato: ¿Virtuales ... nosotros?.

-Sii! Déjenme mostrarles! Tengo algunas fotos en mi celular ... tu Subaru alejate!.

-Subaru: ehh? ¿Por qué yo?.

-Emm no, jajaja, es una broma *pensamiento* si me llega a romper el celular como con Yui yo personalmente le rompo la cara.

-Laito: Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos que ver?.

-Espera que no encuentro mi celular ... ¿¡D-dónde esta mi celular!? ¡Se me debe de haber caído!.

-Reiji: ¿Podrías ir directo al grano?.

-Ah, So!.

-Reiji: ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo llegaste?.

-Bueno, estaba con mi papá en el auto andando en la ruta cuando de repente nos chocaron, me desperté en un sitio apartado de la carretera, empecé a caminar hasta que creo me desmalle ... y cuando desperté había una persona tratando de despertarme y cuando abrí bien los ojos esa persona era Yui.

-Shu: Por eso los vendajes.

-Kanato: Espera ... ¿Qué hacia Yui afuera?.

Todos la miran.

-Yui: ¡L-les juro que solo fui a dar una vuelta!.

-No se enfaden con ella! Después de todo, ella me ayudo.

-Subaru: Con mayor razón me enfado!.

-¡Mentira que tu te enfadas por todo Subaru!.

-Subaru: ¡A mi no me levantas la voz!.

-Ya que, ni que fueras mi madre.

-Subaru: Ahh? V-Vieron como contesto!.

-Reiji: Otra humana sin modales.

-Sii, porque supongo que a ti te sobran los modales no?.

Los trillizos se tapan la boca para que no los vean reírse.

-Reiji *indignado* ¿U-ustedes de que se ríen?.

-Laito: Jiji, veo que ella no es como las otras humanas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

-Yui: ¿Humh? ¿"-" que estas haciendo?.

-*tumbada en el suelo* buscando mi celular, tiene que estar por alguna parte ...

-Yui: ¿No lo puedes buscar después?.

-No! Y que si de repente me da por escuchar música, para eso prefiero buscarlo ahora *te levantas* ummm ... jajaja, lo tenia en el otro bolsillo con mis auriculares.

-Kanato: Más basura humana ...

-Oye! Te escuche!.

-Laito: Yo siempre quise escuchar en unos de esas cosas como tiene Shu! ¿Puedo ver?

-Ayato: Yo también ...!

-Reiji: Oye humana ...

-Humh?.

-Reiji: No dijiste hace un rato que te perdiste cuando estabas con tu padre?.

-Ah, So.

-Reiji: Entonces si estas perdida, significa hay alguien buscándote.

-Subaru: Sii! Tienes razón Reiji! ... entonces nosotros estorbaríamos en la búsqueda de ella cierto?.

-¿Están ... desasiéndose de mi?

-Subaru: No lo tomes personal.

-Pfff ... JAJAJAJA! NO LO PUEDO CREER! JAJAJA!.

-Yui: Amm ... "-".

-¡No puedo creer que seres como ustedes me estén echando! Jajaja! (en serio los amo!).

-Reiji: Esta definitivamente está loca ...

-Ayato: Bueno, ya que ... tu ven con migo *te toma del brazo*.

-Auuu, mi brazo! ¿Qué no vez que esta lastimado?.

-Laito: Oye oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo? *lo detiene*.

-Ayato: Pues que crees que estoy haciendo?.

-Laito: No tienes derecho a llevarte a Bitch-chan N°2!.

-¿P-perdón?.

-Ayato: Oi! Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiero cuando quiero!.

-Subaru: ¡Esperen! Tengo asuntos que resolver con ella ... *se suena los dedos*.

-Laito y Ayato: Tu piérdete.

-Subaru: ¡¿Que?!.

-Kanato: ¡Oigan! ¡Ya estoy arto de los ruidosos que son! ¡¿Acaso ella es el motivo por es que hacen tanto ruido?! Si es así pues vendrá con migo!.

-Subaru: No! Tu detente! *se le pone de frente*.

-Kanato: EHH!? ¿¡Acaso olvidas que yo soy mayor que tu!?.

-Subaru: Pss ... nunca pensé en ti como hermano mayor, solo ... solo mírate!.

-Kanato: ¡¿AHHH?! ¿¡Sabes que te puedo matar ahora en este instante!?.

-Subaru: Pues hazlo! Pero a la humana me la llevo!.

-Laito: ¿Con el permiso de quien?.

-Shu: Cállense yaa ... además, no vale la pena pelear por una humana y menos por esta.

-Subaru: Tsk ... creo que tienes razón.

-Shu: ya cállense *toma tu brazo*.

-Laito: EHHH! QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES CON BITCH-CHAN N°2?.

-Shu: Humh? ...¿No es obvio?.

-Todos: ¡¿QUE?!.

-Reiji: ¡Silencio! ... compórtense de manera educada! Pss ... peleando por una tonta humana por favor...

-¿Sabes que? Deberías aprender a generalizar un poco, porque primero, de tonta no tengo nada, y segundo ... ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! *tironeas tus brazos para zafarte de los dos vampiros que te sostenías y subes a la habitación de Yui*.

-Yui: "-"! *sube las escaleras*.

*En la habitación*

\- *cierras la puerta* pufff, ahora ... ¿Le eh caído bien a mi favorito? Jajaja.

Estabas contenta, después de todo, habías echo tremenda escena para que ellos quisieran estar contigo, ya que al conocerlos tienes en mente como tienes que actuar, pero son todos tan diferentes que tienes que pensar con astucia.

-Ashhh ... espero que halla funcionado *sonríes*.

-Yui: *entra a la habitación* ¿"-" estas bien?.

-Si si, por suerte estoy bien.

Tratas de contener los gritos pero se te hace imposible y te tapas la cara con una almohada y gritas.

-ESO FUE SUPER HERMOSO! ... pero todavía tengo hambre.

-Yui: Ohhh, cierto! Lo siento pero tire la bandeja de comida en el suelo del salón.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Perdón por salir así de la nada del armario.

-Yui: Esta bien! Después de todo ... supongo que algún día tenia que pasar.

-Y ... ahora, que ... hago? Digo, ahora que me vieron, ¿Qué hago? ¿Actuó normal o ... o que?.

-Yui: A-ah, pues ... no se.

Las dos se miraran al mismo tiempo, ahora que ellos ya saben de tu presencia en la casa ... ¿Qué aran? Peor aún ... ¿Qué aras tu?.

CONTINUARA ... .3. (nunca puedo dejar el capitulo sin una carita xD)

Facebook Kawaii:

Nombre: Irukii fanfics

Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/6001212767866528?ref=hl


	6. Capítulo 6

Este Cap el realidad tendría que ser la continuación del otro pero tenia miedo de que quedase largo y que no lo terminaran de leer TwT sorry plz.

**La perfección dentro de la realidad.**

**Capitulo 6**

Después de tal suceso, despiertas como si fuera el primer día que te adentraste en la mansión, Yui te sacude para que te despiertes.

-Humh ... ? Ah, eres tu Yui *bostezo*.

-Yui: Si! Te quedaste dormida.

\- *sarcástica* nooo en serio? *miras una bolsa transparente que tiene Yui en la mano* ¿Humh? ¿Y eso?.

-Yui: Ahh esto, son para ti, creí que te gustarían los dulces entonces te compre una bolsa.

-Hayy si! Me fascinan! Los comeré luego *los guardas en tu bolsillo*.

-Yui: Emm ... oye, tengo que hablar contigo "-".

-¿Que pasa?.

-Yui: Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, y yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, bueno, que "podemos hacer" es que mejor nos quedemos en la habitación para que no nos molesten demasiado o que puedas correr algún tipo de riesgo, viniendo de ellos pueden ser capases de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Hasta ...

-Yui: ¿Que?.

-Jejeje nada! Esta bien, quedémonos entonces, pero no será un tanto aburrido.

-Yui: Sii pero no encuentro otra solución.

-Humh ...

Miras tu celular para fijarte la hora y eran las 22:47 pm y escuchas a alguien llamando a Yui.

-Yui: Emm ... ya vengo *se va*.

-Esta bien.

Cuando Yui volvió la notaste un poco confundida, estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Que paso?.

-Yui: Bueno, se que sonara raro pero me mandaron a llamarte para que cenemos.

-Ehh? ¿En serio?.

-Yui: Si, jaja.

-No quiero ir.

-Yui: ¿Humh, por qué no?.

-No quiero ir, no quiero.

-Yui: E-estará todo bien.

-Tu eres la persona menos indicada para decir ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué me obligas si no quiero?.

-Yui: *con voz llorosa* e-esta bien, les diré que no quieres.

-Espera ... ¿Te amenazaron no es verdad?.

-Yui: Bueno ... si.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dices alma de cantaro?!.

-Yui: ¿Humh? ... ¿Alma de ...

-Si es así pues vamos! Tengo hambre y si tengo hambre nada en el mundo me va a impedir comer.

Te levantas de la cama decidida a ir pero te acobardas y corres de nuevo a tu lugar.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!.

-Yui: Tranquila, si no quieres iré yo.

-No! No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.

Tomas del brazo a Yui y las dos se dirigen al salón.

-Emmm, tengo miedito.

-Yui: Quédate detrás mío si quieres.

-E-esta bien.

Las dos van caminando hacia la mesa y se sientan, tratas de permanecer en calma porque sabes que ellos perciben perfectamente el miedo, entonces empiezas a comer.

\- *masticando* mmm ... mmm esto esta delicioso, ¿Lo preparaste tu Reiji?.

-Reiji: En efecto.

\- *con la boca llena* esta súper! Me pasan aquel plato por favor?.

-Yui: Eh, s-si toma.

-*con la boca llena* Gracias!.

Todos en la mesa te observaban fijamente como comías, parecía todo un espectáculo para ellos ya que nunca habían visto a una humana comer de esa forma.

-Shu: (no sabia que una humana podía comer tanto ...).

-Laito: ( ¿Las humanas comen así?).

-Subaru: ( ni Yui es tan brusca).

-En serio me encanta esto, deberían hacer comidas así todos los días, ¿Cierto Yui?.

-Yui: *mira su plato lleno de comida* humh, eso creo.

-¿No comerás lo tuyo?.

-Yui: No lo creo, no tengo apetito hoy.

-Mmmm ... ¿me lo das a mi!.

-Yui: *impresionada* ¿Todavía tienes hambre?!.

\- *masticando* sii, abecés me sorprendo hasta yo.

-Reiji: ... una dama no habla con la boca llena, o será que no eres una.

-Kanato: Eso se nota.

-Ohhh ... hay takoyakis!.

-Ayato: Oye! Esos son míos!.

-No veo que tengan tu nombre ¿Qué los hace tuyos?.

-Ayato: Pues ... eh, este ... si lo digo yo lo son!.

-Y si lo digo yo también.

-Ayato: No, tu no tienes derecho a decir que son tuyos.

-¿Derecho de que? Nadie te declaro el rey en esta casa, no veo que tengas una corona.

-Ayato: Tsk ...

\- *con la boca llena* además, pienso que todos aquí opinan como yo.

-Subaru: Pss ... opinar, aquí ustedes no pueden hacer eso.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Te refieres a los humanos? Pues así como ustedes no nos dejan opinar yo a ustedes no los dejo opinar tampoco, nadie tiene derecho a nadie aquí, nos tratan como si fuéramos esclavos cuando en realidad si no estuviéramos aquí ustedes no se alimentarían de la sangre que nosotros tenemos, porque no somos animales a los ustedes pueden maltratar y hacer lo que quieran! *pensamiento* creo que con eso ya cabe mi tumba.

Todos en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos, se sorprendieron tanto de tus palabras que de inmediato se quedaron callados viendo sus platos.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué me citaron aquí? (¿Citar? ¿Desde cuando hablo como profesora de instituto?).

-Reiji: Bueno, nos resignamos a que este sea el paradero donde te quedaras permanentemente.

-¿Que? ¿P-p-permanentemente? Eh ... así que ... esto es como mi ... bienvenida?.

-Reiji: Exacto, es algo que nos quedo pendiente decirte.

-¿El ... el que?.

-Todos: Bienvenida a la mansión.

\- ( ¿Q-q-que?! ¿Fun-funciono acaso lo que dije?).

Tu te quedas mirando todas las caras felices, de burla y furiosas de la mesa, sin duda alguna esas fueran las palabras más impactante que alguna vez te hallan dicho en la vida, sin darte cuenta e involuntariamente ya le habías dado al "Play" ... sin saberlo ... ya empezaste el juego, pero esta vez, en la vida real.

CONTINUARA ...

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: Irukii fanfic

Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	7. Capítulo 7

Quería mandarles saludos aaaa...

MikoHyuga94, Natsuki 1304, Guest, kaori lee, Aline Mink, Elinash1, Gasai Yuki

Sus comentario me alegran el dia chicas :'v (inserte corazón gay)

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 7**

Después de la cena Reiji te dirigió a un cuarto de huéspedes que había en la planta alta, tu desconocías por completo ese lugar ya que en ningún momento del anime, videojuego o manga lo mencionaron, era grande y muy similar a la habitación de Yui, él se despidió con un "buenas noches" y se fue, tu te quedaste viendo la habitación, había un camisón en la cama, tu te vestiste, apagaste la luz y tratabas de dormir pero se te hacia imposible.

-No puedo dormir ... además es de noche y seguro que en unos ratos me despiertan por que al estar aquí me tengo manejar como si fuera uno de ellos ... pero en serio no puedo dormir, no me concentro.

Mientras tratas de dormir sientes que algo mueve la cama y te sujeta del cuello.

-Ayato: Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que te quedes quieta y no hables.

\- (no puede ser verdad ...).

*De día*.

\- *estiras tus brazos* humh ... AH! *miras atrás tuyo* no está ... mmmm, espero poder ducharme hoy.

Te despejas, te vistes y vas a la habitación de Yui.

\- *tocas la puerta* Yui! ... Yuiii! ... ¿Estará aquí?.

-Laito: Ella no esta aquí.

-¿Dónde esta?.

-Laito: ¿Eso realmente importa? *se te acerca*.

-Pues ... si, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no andan pendientes de todo lo que hace ella?.

-Laito: Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos sus mascotas.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Si, eso es lo que creo, se esmeran tanto en ella que parece que ya son sus mascotas, cuando en realidad ustedes quieren dar la impresión contraria ¿No?.

-Laito: Mmmm ... en serio eres una humana muy poco educada nee~?.

\- *sarcasmo* pues perdone ustedes mi majestad, si me permite iré a buscar a la doncella que tanto os preocupa a vosotros mi rey *te vas*.

-Laito: *sonríe* humm ...

*En la entrada de la mansión*.

-¿¡Donde puede estar!? Es más ... ¿Para que la estoy buscando? Al fin y al cabo no necesito que ella me ayude ya que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano ... o eso creía, ya que esa habitación extra si que no sabia que existía ... ¡OHHH! ¡PUEDO IR A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE YUI ENCONTRO EL DIARIO DE "SU PADRE"! P-pero donde estará? ... ya me acuerdo!.

Tras recordar el capitulo 1 de la serie, viste que la habitación estaba en un segundo piso no muy lejos de la habitación, también se encontraba en un pasillo estrecho, lo cual eso te ayudo para encontrarlo, y ya en ese pasillo te encontraste con una puerta con cadenas.

-Ammm, cierto que esto estaba serrado ... fuckkkk ...

Empezaste a pegar algunas patadas e intestaste abrir el candado hasta con los dientes pero nada.

\- *jadeando* esta ... puerta ... no la abre ... ni dios!

-Kanato: ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿¡Eh!? E-eh y-yo ... yo ... yo ...

-Kanato: Parece que tienes un gran problema del habla.

-N-no es eso, es que yo ...

-Kanato: No hace falta decir nada, estabas tratando de abrir la puerta ... Tsk ... ¿Por qué todas las humanas tienen un gran interés por esta habitación Teddy? Acaso su estupidez hace que vengan a una habitación tan inapropiada.

-Este ... ¿Quieres un dulce? *sacas la bolsa de dulces que te dio Yui el otro día*.

-Kanato: Mmmm ... esta bien.

-Toma, estos son mis favoritos, me encantan! En especial los más grandes ya que son los más dulces.

-Kanato: *masticando un dulce* mmm, si a mi también me gustan esos.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Aunque generalmente me regañan por comer muchos dulces, por eso suelo esconderlos abecés jaja, pero también suelo cocinar pasteles y me gusta más que nada con mucha azúcar en la preparación.

-Kanato: Pss ... hablas mucho.

\- (mierda hable de más!) *tomas la bolsa* si, tienes razón, mejor me voy, adiós.

-Kanato: Espera ...

\- ... ¿Qué sucede?.

-Kanato: Al menos ... ¿Puedes darme algunos dulces?.

-Ah, si, toma un par (pero que leeendo!).

-Kanato: Ya puedes irte.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer *te vas*.

Vas a tu habitación y miras por la ventana.

-¿Me dejaran salir un rato de aquí? Si no es así ... no se darán cuenta que salí ¿Cierto?.

*afuera de la mansión*.

\- *bostezo* este lugar es tan aburrido, sinceramente creí que iba a ser diferente, cuando eres el centro de todos y dejas que todos jueguen contigo esto se pone interesante ... ¿Sera por eso que Yui es así? Humm ... yo creo que esa chica ya es estúpida de nacimiento peeeero ... igual no la insulto mucho, sea cosa que me escuchen.

Sacas tu celular y te pones a escuchar música como de costumbre.

-Hay tanto que hacer ... que en realidad no puedo hacer nada ... ¿Estaré en la saga del primer videojuego? Mmmm ... ¿Y si vuelvo de nuevo a la puerta! ... pero no quiero que me vean entrar, y es más, la puerta esta con candado ... ¿Cómo miercoles le hace Richter para entrar y salir de ahí y que nadie se de cuenta? ... y tengo miedo de colarme por la ventana y caerme, si no que hago!? ... nunca pensé que diría esto pero ... como extraño la escuela y la tarea que siempre dejaba los profesores! aghhh ...

Cuando vas a girar la cabeza vez a Ayato afuera, haciendo solo tonterías varias, parecía que se fue a comer takoyakis a escondidas, lo cual te dio mucha risa pero te acordaste que habías salido de ahí sin permiso y te escondiste detrás de un árbol.

-Ayato: Humh? *se da vuelta*.

\- (¿Me habrá escuchado?).

Asomas la cabeza y no lo vez.

-Que bueno no me ... AHHH! A-ayat ...

-Ayato: Con que escondiéndote de mi, que humillación *te sostiene del brazo*.

-Suéltame! ¿Qué no ves los vendajes! *tironeas de tu brazo, te sueltas y tratas de escapar*.

-Ayato: Oye ... ¡Oye!.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Ayato: ¿Qué no ves que el gran Ore-sama te esta hablando? Responde gentilmente!.

-¿Por qué?.

-Ayato: *enojado* ¿¡Por qué!? *te sostiene del brazo* porque aquí se hace lo que digo yo, escuchaste!?.

Él realmente estaba hiriendo tu brazo más de lo que ya estaba, si se enojaba más podría llegar a herirlo muchísimo, pero igual aunque ellos sean tus "ídolos" no dejarías pisotearte ni por la persona que más amas en el mundo.

-Tsk ... pidiéndome que te admire, ¿Cuál crees que de los dos se esta humillando más con esto? Dime ... porque haciendo esto realmente no ganas nada!.

-Ayato: Cállate! *toma tu brazo y lo observa* no deberías hablarme así y menos en esta condición.

Ayato acerca su boca a tu brazo listo para morderte.

-Subaru: ¿Ayato?.

-Ayato: Tsk ... ¡Subaru! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirme!?.

-Subaru: *mira tu cara de desesperación* Amm, ¿Yo? ¿Interrumpirte? ¡Aquí el que interrumpe eres tu! Poniéndote en mi camino ...psss.

-Ayato: ¿Ahhh? *te suelta* Tienes todo el espacio para ti y justo se te acurre venir aquí! Que molesto eres *se acerca a ti* Tsk, ya se me perdió el apetito *te agarra del cuello y te empuja al suelo*.

Tomas tu cuello y toces, realmente te había dejado el brazo tan doloroso que apenas podías hacer fuerza para levantarte, ya que de la caída también te había hecho daño en las piernas, pero Subaru gira la cara y te extiende su mano para que te levantes.

-Subaru: *sonrojado* t-toma mi mano.

\- *lo miras, tomas su mano y te levantas* gracias ...

-Subaru: No me agradezcas ... solo lo hice por deber *se va*.

-¿Deber? ... humh ... ¡¿Y mi celular?! No lo habrá ... TSUNBARU!

CONTINUARA ...

Tenia que dejar este cap con un poco de humor a lo dialober xDD

Facebook Kawaii...  
Nombre: Irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	8. Capítulo 8

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 8**

\- *sentada en la cama de tu habitación* me aburro! ... ¡Si no tengo pronto una computadora en frente mío voy a explotar! Esto sinceramente no es nada parecido a lo que siempre fantaseaba yo.

Te levantas y miras por la ventana, el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, todavía era temprano para que oscureciera.

-Seguramente va a llover *te sientas en el suelo sujetando una almohada y apoyas tu cara* que será de mi papá, ¿Me estará buscando ... si es así tal vez ya se dio por vencido y me dejo de buscar? o ... ¿Se habrá muerto? ... dios quiera que no *se te cae una lagrima* Mamá ... papá ... los extraño.

Cuando vas a serrar los ojos por un momento, escuchas melodiosa voz cantando en el balcón.

-Esa voz ...

Te levantas y vas al balcón que esta en frente del pasillo.

-Kanato-san, eras tu *asiéndote la tonta, obviamente ya sabias quien era*.

-Kanato: ¿Por qué de repente eres tan amable?.

-¿Eh? No se ... hay cosas que uno nunca puede saber.

-Kanato: Mmmm ... oye, estaba hablando antes con Teddy y él me dijo que lo justo seria devolverte el favor.

-¿"Devolverme un favor"?.

-Kanato: *extiende su mano que contenía una bolsa con dulces* No te hagas la desentendida, obviamente el único favor que me has hecho claro.

-Ahhhh eso, disculpa pero ... ese no fue un favor, lo hice porque quería convidarte dulces ... ¿Acaso esta mal? ... pero igual gracias por querer devolverme ese "favor".

-Kanato: De acuerdo, más para mi *pensamiento* Tsk ... y yo que malgasto mi tiempo en comprar dulces para un humano.

\- (que raro él siendo bueno con alguien, de todas formas creo que me saco un poco la tristeza).

*Empieza a llover*.

-Hummm ... ya se largo a llover, al menos algo para distraerme un poco.

-Kanato: ¿Te ... gusta la lluvia?.

-Si! Me encanta, siento que la lluvia hace el día más feliz, no se como explicarlo, pero a la vez es el momento donde más tristeza me da ... vienen a mi mente recuerdos de dolor pero aun no puedo evitar llorar y reír cuando eso sucede.

-Kanato: ... en serio eres rara, lo percibí desde que Yui te escondió en el armario.

-¿L-lo sabias?.

-Kanato: ¡Claro que lo sabia! Después de todo no somos idiotas! Solo esperamos el momento en que te mostraras a nosotros para ver que tan tonta eres ... sin embargo, cuando estábamos en frente tuyo tu ... sonreíste y te volviste loca, cuando una humana cualquiera se hubiera asustado y hubiese huido de ahí la primera noche.

-Parece que no soy igual a las otras humanas ...

-Kanato: Humh ... ¿De que hablas ... ?

\- *miras hacia abajo y hablas seria* hablo que abecés entro en ataques de locura y empiezo ... empiezo a ... a matar gente y ... cada vez que tengo un cuchillo en la mano no evito lastimarme o matar a alguien, abecés bebo de su sangre y de la mía ... me gusta soñar que les arranco los ojos o los sesos ...

-Kanato: *te mira confundido y sorprendido*.

\- *lo miras* pss ... ssss ... JAJAJAJAJAJA! ... jaja ... JAJAJAJA ¿¡T-te lo creiste!? Pff ... JAJAJA! *pensamiento* ya valí v*rga.

-Kanato: Tsk ... como me voy a creer una cosa como esa ... ¡¿Quien me crees?!.

\- *comes un dulce* tranquilo, solo era broma! Siempre quise decirle eso a alguien para ver su expresión.

-Kanato: En serio estas fuera de control ... ¿Sabes que por hacer ese tipo de cosas mereces ser castigada?.

-¿Por qué?! Si fue una bromita inofensiva.

-Kanato: Tu vienes con migo afuera! *te sujeta del brazo*.

-P-pero esta lloviendo ... ! Oyeee ¡Me haces daño!.

-Kanato: ¡¿Ahhh?! ¡No me importa que este lloviendo! ¡Tu haces lo que yo te digo!.

\- *miras para abajo* en serio ... por favor, no aguanto más.

-Kanato: ¿Humh ...? *te suelta*.

-Mis heridas me duelen mucho ... en serio por favor déjame descansar.

-Kanato: Mmmm esta bien ... solo porque así no me sirves para nada *mira tu brazo y empieza a hablar dulcemente* dime ... ¿Te duele mucho?.

-Este ... (que maldito miedo me da cuando empieza a hablar así que ya sabes que algo malo va a pasar).

-Kanato: ¿Puedo ver las heridas?.

-N-no.

-Kanato: *serio* ¿Por qué no?.

-Porque ... emm ... luego me cuesta mucho tiempo volver a ponerme las vendas de nuevo.

-Kanato: Suenas muy débil ... ven, te llevare a un lugar!.

-¿A dónde?.

-Kanato: Ven con migo y lo veras *extiende su brazo para que te levantes*.

\- *dudosa* emm ...

-Kanato: Vamos.

-De acuerdo *tomas su mano* (a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las ...).

Ya afuera, él te lleva a un ático oscuro y lúgubre.

\- (ya sabia que íbamos a venir aquí ... ¿¡Por qué dios me odia de esta forma!?).

-Kanato: ¿Te gustan? Yo mismo las hice ...

-Están geniales ... nada mal para ser personas de verdad.

-Kanato: *te observa* te diste cuenta muy rápido de que ellas son en realidad humanas *sonríe*.

-No es gran cosa ... me encantan los vestidos que tienen puestos ...

-Kanato: Oye ... dime, si tanto te gustan ... ¿No quieres unirte a ellas?.

\- *te das vuelta* ¿Hummh ...

-Kanato: *te sujeta de la cabeza y cintura* ¿Ehh ... que opinas? ... ¿Quieres unirte a mi colección?.

-Este ...

-Kanato: Te aseguro que quedaras muy bonita! Tu solo dime que color de vestido quieres ... me encargare de hacerte un lugar muy especial entre todas, también podrías ser muy buena amiga de Teddy y mía ... ¿Qué dices?.

-No ... ¡No quiero! ...

-Kanato: ¿Por qué no?.

-Ehmm ... Bueno ... quizá ... no tenga razones para vivir ... pero tampoco tengo intención de morir ... aún siento que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y momentos que pasar ...

-Kanato: *te observa* ... tu ...

De repente se escuchan unos ruidos, como si objetos en una repisa se cayeran al suelo, tu aprovechaste y escapaste tan pronto él se dio la vuelta.

\- *agitada* ... ahh ... ah ... necesito bañarme pero pronto, apesto de en serio!.

Lo más "inteligente" que se te ocurrió fue irte a la mansión y de ahí a la habitación de Yui a por una toalla, tomar su camisón y bañarte con ropa interior y tu remera puesta por miedo a que uno de los hermanos entrara y estés desprevenida, después de la ducha, de secas, te vistes y vas a tu habitación.

-No doy más ... me duele mucho mis heridas, me duelen muchoo! *te tiras a la cama* no doy más del dolor de mis brazos ... ¿Esto es lo que siente Azusa por Justin, Christina y Melissa ...? De repente me entro la duda ...

-?: Humm ... estas adolorida ehh...?

\- *exaltada* ¿Quién es? ... q-quien sea por favor déjeme tranquila que quiero descansar.

-Laito: Bitch-chan N°2 no esta de humor para estar con migo? nfu~.

\- *te tapas la cara con la almohada* déjame descansar en paz Laito!.

-Laito: Valla valla! ¿Estas molesta con migo?.

-No es eso ... pero quiero descansar aunque sea 5 minutos, en serio estoy agotada.

-Laito: Entonces ... ¿Puedo dormir contigo aquí? *sonrisita*.

\- Que dijiste ...?

-Laito: Vamos! Yo no molesto.

\- *lo miras* no, vete.

-Laito: ¿Por qué?.

-L-lo único que faltaba era que uno de ustedes me pidiera cosas que no quiero.

-Laito: Pero es solo dormir ... o acaso también quieres hacer otras cosa ehh? *se tira arriba tuyo*.

\- HEYY ¡BAJATE!.

-Laito: ¿Y si no quiero?.

\- *nerviosa* ¡BAJATE! ¡BAJATE! ¡BAJATEEEEE!, si no lo haces voy a gritar!.

-Laito: *te capa la boca* esta bien, ahora grita.

\- (pero que cabron ...).

-Laito: ¿No puedes cierto? Ahora déjame que ...

\- *muerdes su mano* te dije que no!.

-Laito: *sostiene su mano y se ríe* pero que perrita tan agresiva jaja.

\- (¿Soy yo o creo que jodi la situación mucho más?).

-Laito: *te abrasa* esta bien ... así puedes descansar ¿cierto?.

\- *nerviosa* D-de echo no puedo, ¿Qué no entiendes que me pones nerviosa?.

-Laito: ¿Humh...? Lo hubieses dicho antes! *toma tu mano y le da un beso* que descanses! *se va*.

-... maldito loco ... bueno, eso creo que va en general.

CONTINUARA ... 6.6

Facebook Kawaii...  
Nombre: Irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	9. Capítulo 9

Perdón por no subir nada durante estos meses D: pero como ya sabrán (o no) no tengo mi lap, se me rompió unos días después cuando subí el cap 8, lo avise en mi pagina y también puse que si tenia tiempo iba a reescribir los caps, pero ... surgieron algunos problemas y ahora tengo algunos problemas con migo misma que tengo que arreglar nwn pero me encanta escribir y que me les guste a ustedes también obviamente! :D como de costumbre, perdón si hay algún tipo de error al escribir.

Le mando saludos muy muuuy grandes ahh...

**MikoHyuga94, Natsuki 1304, mary-chan, Estefa-chan, La peque, Yoi Taisho 1412, LaitoLove**

Se que estos saludos son adelantados ya que suelo hacerlo cada 2 capítulos, pero que más da! Tarde en subir el capitulo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ;_; y ahora en adelante a los comentarios que me manden tratare de contestarlos a todos TwT

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 9**

Era una noche cálida, tu continuabas durmiendo mientras no tan distante se escuchaba el ruido de los grillos y se podía admirar una que otra luciérnaga.

\- ... mmmmm ... AHH! *nerviosa y jadeando* ahh ... ah ... tranquila, solo fue un sueño, menos mal.

-Voz 1: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Jajaja ...

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Q-quién dijo eso?.

-Voz 2: Humh, parece que estar acelerada, unfu~.

-Aghhhh, son ustedes dos ... váyanse.

-Laito: Oh~, ¿Eso fue una orden?.

-Ayato: ¿Ah? ¿Quién crees que eres para ordenarme a mi ehh?.

\- *ocultas tu cara en la almohada* por favor se los pido.

-Laito: Bitch-chan N°2 esta de mal humor ehhh ... entonces te subiré el animo *sonríe*.

\- *lo miras* ¿A que te refie-

Laito toma tu brazo y lo acerca a su boca.

-Ayato: ¡Oye tu idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?.

-Laito: ¿Humh? ¿No es algo un poco obvio?.

-Ayato: ¿Crees que vas a ser el primero en tomar su sangre?.

-¿Eh?.

-Laito: Ayato-kun, ¿Tienes que aprender a compartir las cosas no?.

-Ayato: Tsk ... no compartiré mis cosas contigo *tironea tu brazo*.

-Ighh ... !

-Laito: ¿"Mis cosas"? Estas diciendo que Bitch-chan N°2 te pertenece?.

-Ayato: ¡Todo lo de esta casa me pertenece!.

-Laito: ¿Perdón?.

\- (¿En serio se están peleando?).

-Laito: Vamos Ayato-kun! Comparte aunque sea un poco ... ¿O acaso tienes miedo que hago cosas como estas? *lame tu dedo*.

\- ¡Eghh-!.

-Ayato: ¡Quita tus manos de ella idiota!.

-Laito: mmm ... oh, creo que ya entendí todo! *sonríe* hermano, tu no sabes como satisfacer a una chica.

-Ayato: ¡Cállate! Solo mira y aprende ...

-¿Ehh? N-no! ... ¡Para por favor!

-?: ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?.

Los tres voltean.

-Laito: Ah, Reiji-kun, eres tu.

-Reiji: Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Ayato: Tsk ... ¡¿Por qué estas tu aquí?!.

-Reiji: Eso es fácil de explicar, ya es hora de que vallan a la escuela.

-¿?.

-Reiji: Así que les pido que retiren de inmediato.

-Laito: *se levanta de la cama* Reiji-kun, eres muy aburrido *se va*.

-Ayato: *mira desafiante a Reiji y se va*.

-Humh ...

-Reiji: Oye ...

\- *exaltada* e-eh, ¿si?!.

-Te deje tu uniforme en el respaldo de tu cama, cuando estés lista baja, estaremos esperando afuera.

-¿Pero como me inscribieron tan rápido en una escuela? Digo, no saben a que curso voy, mis calificaciones, ni siquiera tengo un pase o algo así ...

-Reiji: ¿Dijiste algo?.

-¡NADA!.

-Reiji: Humh ... apresúrate *se va*.

-Ughh ... *miras tu uniforme* Este ... ¿Cómo se supone que esto me entre? No tengo talla de modelo ... solo espero que no me ajuste mucho, no me gustaría estar todo el día de escuela con mis heridas doliendo.

Una vez vestida dejas el camisón en la cama cuando vez tu celular apoyado en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿¡Que hace esto aquí!? P-pero ... ¿¡No habrán visto mis imágenes cierto!? ... dios quiera que no, me moriría de vergüenza.

Tomas tu celular, sales del cuarto, bajas las escaleras y sales de la mansión, ahí te esperaba una limosina negra, esa a la que veías tan inaccesible en todos tus sueños pero ahí estaba, parada, esperando que te subieras, tu tomas asiento y empiezas a ver detalladamente las caras de todos.

-¡Yui! Hace un buen rato no te veo.

-Yui: ¿Humh? ¿Qué dices? Jiji ... si yo no me ido a ningún lado.

-¿Quien dijo algo de irse a otro lado?.

-Yui: Uh, bueno ...

Y un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la escuela, el chofer abre la puerta para que bajen y tu te quedas estática admirando la magnifica escuela.

-Es tan lindaaa, se me cae la baba y todo, jaja!.

En la gran entrada de la escuela Reiji te detiene.

-Reiji: Espera un segundo.

-E-esta bien.

-Reiji: Mira seré breve en como puedes manejarte en esta escuela, no hagas nada imprudente, no desobedezcas y no armes líos.

-Entiendo.

-Reiji: Tu salón es el "C".

-¿Salón "C"? ¿Qué curso es ese?.

-Reiji: Tu te darás cuenta, es el único que salón con esa clasificación.

-Mmmm ...

-Reiji: ¿Has entendido todo?.

-¡S-Si! ... eso creo.

-Reiji: Bien, me retiro *se va*.

-Unico salón con esa clasificación ... podía haber sido más especifico.

Confundida por lo grande que era esa escuela, empiezas a caminar recorriendo los pasillos, no te animabas a preguntarle a nadie de ahí donde quedaba tu salón ya que no sabes que problemas podría causarte eso, hasta que lo vez a Shu sentado en una de las escaleras, reúnes confianza y te le acercas.

-Amm ... ¿Shu? Puedo ...

-Shu: *serio* Agh, ¿Qué quieres?

-E-este ... podrías decirme donde esta ubicado el salón "C".

-Shu: El "C" mmm.

-Si, lo eh estado buscando por toda la escuela y no la encuentro.

-Shu: *se ríe* tampoco la encontraras si te quedas aquí.

-¿Humh?.

-Shu: Ese salón esta en el piso de arriba.

-A-ah (pero seré estúpida).

-Shu: Subes esta escalera, doblas a la izquierda, al segundo pasillo que te encuentras sigues derecho y a la derecha en el medio es el salón.

-Ehhh ... doblo izquierda y luego doblo de nuevo(?

-Shu: Esta bien, te acompaño hasta allá *se levanta*.

-Muchas gracias.

Shu te guía hasta tu salón, la verdad que esa escuela era grande, si hubieses ido sola seguramente te hubieras perdido, o al menos te dio esa sensación ya que no te haz cruzado con ninguno de los otros hermanos por el momento.

-Shu: Es este.

-Woow, es bonito.

-Shu: Amm, si, yo me voy, adiós *se va*.

-Si, gra- ... ya se fue, mmmm, al menos fue amable con migo, me quedo mucho más aliviada con alguien como él, bueno ... a no ser que pase como antes con Yui pero ... bueno eso lo dejo para después! Ahora tengo que ver todo esto, aunque ¿No llegue un poco temprano? No hay nadie ... bueno, ya que no hay nadie aprovechare a sacar fatos a todo esto jajaja.

Tomas tu celular y empiezas a sacarle fotos a todo tu salón, hasta al bote de basura, pero que se le podía hacer, todo era como un sueño, te pones frente a la ventana y te sacas una foto a ti misma.

-¡Bien! Haber como salieron ...

Feliz, te pones a ver las fotos, hasta que vez algo que te impacto, algo que te hiso congelarte en tu lugar y casi salir corriendo.

-Q-q-q-qu-

No podias creerlo, la foto tuya, la que tomaste frente a la ventana, había algo bastante peculiar, al lado tuyo a una silueta de una mujer con una mano apoyada en tu hombro, pero no era cualquier mujer, si no nada más y nada menos que el espíritu de Cordelia.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

CONTINUARA ... 6_6

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	10. Capítulo 10

PEQUEÑO MENSAJE: Decidí poner las palabras que los personajes piensan con "()" ya que para cuando lo lean quede más bonito ... se que es tontería pero cada cosita cuenta u.u

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 10**

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tan pronto viste la foto, te hiciste para atrás horrorizada, trataste de salir del salón pero de repente la puerta se cerro.

-¿QUE!? ¡NO! ¡NOOO! *golpeas la puerta* ALGUIEN! ¡ALGUIEN ABRA LA PUERTA POR FAVOR! ... ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Esa escena era perfecta para una película de terror, la oscuridad que se reflejaba en la ventana y la briza que entraba debajo de la puerta hacían un dúo perfecto, cuando la perilla de esta se empezó a mover, tu te caes para atrás y admiras solloza como lentamente se empieza a abrir.

-N-no ...

-Subaru: ¿¡Quieres callarte de una vez!? ... ah, eras tu.

-¡SUBARU!.

Te levantas rápido y por un impulso casi te le tiras encima para consolarte.

-Subaru: ¡Qu-, oye apártate!.

-¡Lo siento! *secas tus ojos*.

-Subaru: ¿Por que estabas gritando?.

-Ehh ... emm ... ¡Cierto! No creerás lo que paso hace un rato, estaba sacando fotos al salón ... no preguntes por qué, pero cuando me saque una a mi, una mujer salió al lado mío

-Subaru: ¿Una ... mujer?.

-¡Si! Mira esta foto.

-Subaru: ... no veo nada.

-¿!Eh!? P-pero si es muy claro! Esta ahí parada! Justo al lado m- ... ¡MIERDA! ¡ME QUEDE SIN BATERIA!.

-Subaru: ...

-NOOOOO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO AHORA BEBE!.

-Subaru: ¿Be ... be?

-No prende ... ashhhh! *pateas la pared*.

-Subaru: ¡Quieres calmarte de una vez!.

-¡La prueba que tenia de esa mujer estaba aquí! ¿!Como quieres que me calme!?.

-Subaru: ¡Pero que ruidosa eres!.

\- ... *miras para abajo* tienes razón, lo siento.

-Subaru: Mencionaste una mujer ... ¿Cómo era esa "mujer"?.

-¿Humh? Ammm bueno, tenia cabello largo y un vestido negro.

-Subaru: Ya veo *mira de costado*.

-(¿En que estará pensando? ... y mas importante ¿Que hacia Cordelia aquí en la escuela? ¿Estará buscando a Yui? ... acaso ... ¿¡Podría estar Richter afuera!?) *te asomas por la ventana*.

-Subaru: ¿Humh? ¿Qué haces?.

-¡N-nada!.

-Subaru: ... como sea, no vuelvas a gritar así.

-¡Si! no lo are más, por favor, no le digas nada a Reiji de como me comporte, te lo pido.

-Subaru: Mmmm ... ¿Y si no quiero? Te meterías en grandes problemas ¿Verdad?.

\- ... ¿No lo arias o si?.

-Subaru: Bueno ...

-¿¡Me estas extorsionando!?.

-Subaru: ¿Así se llama?.

-¡Subaru!.

-Subaru: Jeje.

\- *haces muecas* maldito ... espera un momento ¿Él sonrió? ¿?

Al acabar la escuela juntas tus cosas y te diriges abajo.

-(me preocupa esto de Cordelia, según tengo entendido esto es el principio de todo ... ¡Por que no pude aparecer en el fin del maldito videojuego, que todos se lleven bien y que no tenga que pasar por todo esto! ... aunque seria un poco aburrido, pero tengo que olvidarme de los problemas ... aunque para un primer día de escuela me dejaron muchísima tarea y no entendí casi nada, espero que Yui pueda ayudarme).

Cuando te dirigías a la entrada viste la cantina de la escuela abierta.

-(humh ... ? ¿La cantina esta abierta aún? ... y no hay fila ... ¡Y han rellenado los estantes! ¡DULCES VENGAN A MI!).

Corriendo fuiste a la cantina, mágicamente y sin darte había dinero en tu bolsillo, tal vez Reiji lo había dejado ahí para que tomes algo en el recreo, pero te da igual y piensas en gastarlo todo en dulces, cundo ya feliz te paraste en frente para comprar rápido para no hacer esperar la limosina se acerca de la nada Kanato para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Kanato: A si que aquí estabas.

\- ¿¡Eh!? a-ah ... (que no se acuerde lo de el otro día, que no se acuerde lo del otro día).

-Kanato: ... ¿Por qué me miras así?.

-Por nada ... yo ... ya me iba.

-Kanato: ¿Sin comprar nada?.

-Es que solo quería ver que había de nuevo y no me gusta ninguno.

-Kanato: *te mira* ¿No me dijiste que te gustaban esos? *señala unos dulces que tienes delante*.

-Ahhh ... ¡Los estaba buscando! Jajaja.

-Kanato: Sera mejor que te apresures, les dije que me esperaran a mi, cuando termine olvídate de que seremos pacientes.

-Entiendo (que suerteee ... ¿No estará planeando un castigo por haberme escapado de la habitación de muñecas o si? Aunque este actuando normal no me inspira ninguna confianza ... solo ... solo no tengo que hacerle enojar, ni corregirle, o hacer algo que no quiera, o tardar en un favor, o gritar, o meterme en su camino, o opinar distinto ... en teoría ser una maldita estatua, o en su caso una muñeca, que miedoooo) *miras para arriba con una cara enferma* ighh ... hmhh ... te odio dios.

-Kanato: ¿Dijiste algo?.

-Ehh ... no.

-Kanato: Algo como "Te odio dios"?

-(me olvide que pueden escuchar todo, aghhhh ¿Pero si seré idiota? ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!) *en voz baja* idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota ...

-Kanato: ¿Que?.

-Nada, que ya termine, este ... iré para afuera.

-Kanato: ...se lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Eh?.

-Kanato: *abrasa a Teddy* ¿Tratas de ignorarme verdad?.

-¡No, claro que no!.

-Kanato: Si ... si lo haces.

-(buaaaa, solo quería comprar dulces, ¿Por qué justo tenia que venir él? Tenia que haber esperado a que terminara de comprar él primero y después yo irme) Oye ... perdón si te hice pensar eso.

-Kanato: ¿Pensar ... ? ¿¡Crees que para mi tu eres importante como para que piense en eso!?.

-(¡Pero la madre que te- ¡cierto! ¡La foto!).

-Por supuesto que no pensé eso, solo es que estado preocupada por algo que vi hoy en la escuela.

-Kanato: ¿Preocupada?.

-(almenos se calmo) Si, eh visto la imagen de una mujer en una foto que me saque en el salón.

-Kanato: ... una mujer ... ¿qué clase de mujer?.

-B-bueno, ella tenia el cabello largo y vestía un vestido negro.

-Kanato: ... ella.

-(¿Abre cambiado el sentido del juego contándole?).

-Kanato: ... tsk, seguro solo fue tu imaginación ... como sea, ya termine de comprar *sonríe* ¡Vamos Teddy! *se va*.

-Su sonrisa me sigue dando miedo ...

Cuando llegaron a la mansión tu subiste directamente a tu cuarto sin decir nada, serraste la puerta, te acostaste en tu cama y empezaste a retomar toda la historia de Diabolik de nuevo.

-Entonces ... ¿Qué fue lo que altere? ... ¿Abre saltado al final de la historia sin darme cuenta? Porque esto es todo muy rápido ¿No? Si apenas llevo aquí un poco menos de una semana ... pero se siente muy raro estar aquí, no puedo explicarlo, es tan pero tan confuso, me siento terriblemente confundida y perdida, pfff es normal, es como si estuviese viviendo con personas desconocidas en una casa también desconocida en otro país, no me gusta esto de no tener mis cosas, mi habitación, de no ver a las personas de siempre, siento que me han quitado todo.

Te levantas de la cama y tomas tus hojas de la escuela y tratas de acordarte algo, almenos alguna muy pequeña información que te halla quedado de la clase de hoy.

-(Eghhhh ... esto es imposible, hasta me tengo que acostumbrar a otra nueva escuela) ¿Por qué esto es tan deprimente? ... Le iré a pedir ayuda a Yui.

Vas a la habitación de Yui, cuando ibas a tocar la puerta, ves que estaba abierta, pero no hay nadie adentro.

-¿Otra vez? Ya lleva pasando esto dos veces.

-Laito:¿Bicht-chan N°2 esta buscando a Bitch-chan N°1? *risita*.

-(enserio es un pesado) ¿Qué haces TU de nuevo aquí?.

-Laito: ¿De nuevo?.

-Si, la otra vez cuando vine a ver a Yui también estaba aquí.

-Laito: ¿Cuándo viniste a verla ... ? Humh ... ah! Si, ya me acorde jeje.

-¿Sabes si salió?.

-Laito: Ummm, dudo que alguno de nosotros la halla dejo salir, a menos que salga con alguno de nosotros.

-¿Quien de aquí no esta ahora?.

-Laito: ¿Por qué tendría que saber eso? ... mmm ¿Qué que son esas hojas?.

-¿Esto? Es la tarea que me dieron hoy, pero no entiendo nada, por eso vine a ver a Yui para que me ayude.

-Laito: *sonríe* si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-(no veo que me quede otra opción, es él o no entender nada y esperar a Yui ... si es que viene claro) E-esta bien.

-Laito: Muy bien, vamos al piso de abajo entonces.

CONTINUARA ... （'フ'）

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	11. Capítulo 11

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 11**

Vas a la habitación para buscar tus lápices y las restantes hojas de tarea y te diriges a la mesa del comedor donde estaba Laito mirándote y riendo.

-(¿En serio me va a ayudar a hacer la tarea él? ósea ¿ÉL? ... ya me imagino mis calificaciones y están todas marcadas de rojo) *te sientas* amm bueno ... estas son las tareas que me dieron, una es de matemática y la otra de biología.

-Laito: Humh ... *sonríe* lamentablemente no se nada de matemática, pero puedo ayudarte con biología quizás.

-Esta bien, lo que sea sirve.

-Laito: *toma la hoja* mmm ...

-(Es raro verlo así, parece profesor ... aunque admito que seria interesante tener un profesor así) ¿Qué tanto estas analizando?.

-Laito: Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada de esto.

-¿¡Entonces por qué me dijiste que me ayudarías!?.

-Laito: ¿Lo hice?.

-Dime que no me estas hablando en serio.

-Laito: ...

-Si lo haces ... agh, olvídalo, le pediré ayuda a Yui cuando venga.

-Laito: *sujeta tu brazo* Bitch N°2 no se va hasta que termine su ta-re-a.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Si no sabes nada ¿Cómo pretendes que la haga?.

-Laito: Es cierto, no se, pero al menos déjame que te enseñe algo nuevo ¿Si?.

Laito jala tu brazo haciendo que caigas encima de él.

-Laito: ¿Qué dices~? Te mereces un recreíto después de haberte esforzado tanto hoy en la escuela.

-E ... h.

-Laito: Si no quieres, entonces estudiemos juntos las partes del cuerpo ¿Quieres?.

-¡Ehh!.

-Laito: ... *snif* mmm ... hueles bien, ¿Me pregunto cuanto más duraras sin una sola mordida? Jiji.

-?: ¿Eh? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo idiota?.

-Laito: ¿Humh? ¿Ayato-kun?.

-Ayato: ¡Te eh buscado por todos lados!.

-(¡¿A mi?!) E ...

-Ayato: *jala tu brazo* ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme perder el tiempo?.

-Laito: Ayato-kun, Bitch N°2 estaba haciendo la tarea con migo *risita*.

-Ayato: ¿Tarea? Tsk ... si claro.

-Laito: Humh ... ¿De nuevo te pico el bichito?.

-Ayato: ¿? ¿De que hablas?.

-Laito: Ya sabes ... empieza con "ego" y termina con "ista".

-Ayato: -Q-q ... ¿¡Quieres que te patee el trasero!?.

-Laito: ... ¿En serio quieres que te conteste?.

-Ayato: Tuu ... ask! *tironea tu brazo y te arrastra*.

-Ighh ... (¿Qué hago? Si le respondo y trato de zafarme me morderá, y si no también ... ughh).

Ayato te lleva a un cuarto con un muy pequeña ventana hacia la derecha y se detiene.

-(¿Eh? Otro cuarto que no conozco, creí que toda la mansión ya la conocía ... ¿Pero que mi*rda estoy diciendo? ¡Me tengo que ir!) Aya-.

-Ayato: *te empuja delante de él y sierra la puerta* hahaha.

-No ...

-Ayato: Me has hecho esperar tanto ... me pregunto como sabrá tu sangre *toma tu cabello*.

-¡Déjame salir!

-Ayato: ¡Silencio! ... aras caso a todo lo que diga ore-sama ¿Te quedo claro?.

-M-maldito, *voz quebradiza* ya para por favor.

-Ayato: Veo que tus heridas están sanando ... que pena.

\- *lo miras* ¿Eh-.

Y tan rápido como un parpadeo Ayato ya estaba clavando sus colmillos en tus brazo.

-Ahh!.

-Ayato: Esos gritos ... *sonríe* son tan gratificantes *bebe*.

-Ighh ... a-.

No paso mucho tiempo para que empieces a serrar tus ojos y que tu piel se pusiera más pálida de lo normal.

-Ayato: Creo ... que me excedí un poco.

_Nota: NAHH ... CLARO QUE NO. ¡PERO SI LA CHICA ESTA CASI MUERTA Y TU NO-! ... ME ABSTENGO DE DAR COMENTARIOS. Irukii rompiendo la cuarta pared :v _

*Más tarde en tu habitaión*.

\- ... ¡ahh! .. *miras tu alrededor y suspiras* uff, solo fue una pesadilla ... espera un momento, ¿Cuándo me fui yo a la cama? *te levantas y buscas tus hojas de tarea* no están *miras tus brazos y tocas tu cuello* ighh ... duelen ... no, no fue un sueño, de ... verdad me mordieron.

Abres la ventana y te diriges al balcón para respirar aire fresco.

-Esto es tan relajante ... sin ruidos, sin nadie que te moleste, sin preocupaciones ... por el momento mejor dicho.

Te apoyas en la barandilla del balcón, sierras los ojos y empiezas a cantar esa típica canción que cuando la cantas, piensas que lo haces mejor que el cantante original, cuando de repente escuchas un golpe seco que callo del balcón de arriba.

-¿¡Ahh!? ¿E-eso fue ... *miras para abajo* ¿¡Quién de los seis se tiro del techo!?.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corres al pateo delantero para saber que o quien provocó tal ruido.

\- *cansada* hah ... ahh ... ¿Huh? ¿Shu? ¿Qué ... por qué se tiro del techo!?.

Tu te quedas callada con la intención de que te responda, pero solo oyes una respiración.

-¿Esta durmiendo? ... (no puedo ver su cara, está boca abajo ... mmmm ¿Se ahogara si lo dejo así? ... no se, y tampoco quiero saberlo) *lo das vuelta* joo esta cubierto de tierra, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en el balcón? ... lo ultimo que quisiera creer es que estuviese espiando mientras cantaba ... o tal vez si jijiji ... bueno ya.

Tratas de levantarlo para sacudirle la tierra y dejarlo en un lugar donde no este sucio, como la entrada o bajo el balcón, ya que pesa mucho para ti.

-(estará bien aquí, al menos es mejor que estar en la tierra, si lo arrastro más no tengo la menor duda que su ropa se arruinaría o tal vez se desintegre ... ehhh ... q-que ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡¿No crees que tuviste suficiente hoy maldita masoquista!? ... será mejor que entre y busque las hojas de mi tarea.

Al entrar puedes sentir un escalofrió rozar la parte izquierda de tu cara.

-¿Eh? ... eso ...

Te retractas de la idea de ir a buscar tus hojas, te diriges a tu habitación casi corriendo y sierras la puerta.

-Sin duda, era ella de nuevo ...n o ... no quiero esto *tomas tu cabeza y empiezas a llorar* ¡NO LO QUIERO! Tengo miedo ... quiero a alguien, ¡Quiero que me saquen de esto!.

Confundida por toda tu tristeza, casi enloqueces y tu llanto corrompe la habitación entera, cuando escuchas que tocan la puerta de tu habitación.

-¿Quién ... es?.

CONTINUARA ... 7.7

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	12. Capítulo Extra N1

Y empezamos con los capítulos extra :D para las que no lo hallan leído en mi facebook porque no les llego notificación les explico, y para las que no me siguen NO LES CUESTA NADA POR FAVOR D': reglas e.e ...  
**.**Estos capítulos son por eventos especiales, cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, etc ...  
**.**Estos capítulos NO influyen con la trama de la historia en el fic, lo que pasa aquí no tiene NADA que ver con la historia verdadera (osea que son puras idioteces :v).  
**.**Depende del evento y del personaje que este vasado el Capitulo Extra se define la personalidad de la principal  
Empecemos nwn

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo Extra**

**"El cumpleaños de Laito" (20/03/2015)**

Despertaste un día soleado en la mansión, el cielo estaba despejado y corría apenas una brisa muy liviana, tu te despejaste, te vistes y sales de tu habitación.

-*bostezo* esta vez si que me levante temprano ¿Verdad? ... la verdad es que no tengo noción del tiempo.

Te diriges para la cocina aprovechando que es de día y los vampiros todavía no están despiertos.

-*miran el contenido de la heladera* mmm ... no ... no ... no ... no, ¿Pero no había sobrado comida que Reiji preparo ayer? Si nadie comió, no me digas que el "refinado" prefiere cocinar comida nueva y tirar todo lo de ayer ... lo veo muy capas para hacer eso.

*Portazo*

-¡Humh?.

-Reiji: *cargando una bolsa* ¿"-"? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¡Reiji! ¿Y la comida que hiciste ayer?.

-Reiji: La tire obviamente.

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Por qué?.

-Reiji: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la guarde?.

-Pues si, si no estaba mala esa comida.

-Reiji: Para eso hago más y ya.

-Esta bien, pero eso es un desperdicio de comida ¿Sabes?.

-Reiji: Olvide que estaba hablando contigo.

-*gruñes* mmmm ... ¿Humh? ¿Qué tienes en la bolsa?.

-Reiji: Ah esto, son algunas cosas para hoy.

-¿Para hoy? ¿Qué sucede hoy?.

-Reiji: Hoy es el cumpleaños de unos de los trillizos.

-Ohhh ¡¿Ya es 20?! De verdad que no tengo noción del tiempo.

-Reiji: ¿Ya lo sabias?.

-¡Claro que lo se!.

-Shu: *baja las escaleras* Que es todo este ruido ... ?.

-Ammm hola Shu.

-Shu: *mira las bolsas que sujeta Reiji* ¿Qué es eso?.

-Reiji: Cosas, y si nos les importa, podrían irse ya? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Shu: Igualmente iba a ir si que me dijeras nada, no quiero gastar mi día con una presencia tan molesta *se va*.

-Este ... yo también me iré *te vas*.

-Reiji: ... esos dos.

Te diriges afuera en donde están las rosas y te quedas viéndolas.

-Que lindas ... son tan bonitas *acaricias una rosa* ... mmmm *sonríes* ahora que lo pienso, hoy parece ser un día muy carismático, mañana y pasado también lo serán ¿No? ... aún no puedo entender por qué este lugar me gusta tanto.

-Laito: Ohh, Bitch-chan esta mirando las rosas hoy.

-*te das vuelta* oh, L-laito, emmm ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

-Laito: nfu~ eres la primera en decírmelo.

-¿En serio?.

-Laito: *se acerca* si, ¿Sabes lo que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños verdad?.

-*seria* ya me hago una idea.

-Laito: ¿Por qué ese cambio tan de repente? No me digas que eres bipolar jeje.

-¿Eh? Este ...

-Laito: *arranca un rosa color rosa y te la coloca en el cabello* tan hermosa ...

-*sonríes* g-gracias.

-Laito: Me refería a la rosa.

-E-¡HEY!.

-Laito: Hahaha, me encanta cuando pones esa cara.

\- *nerviosa* eh-h, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.

-Laito: *te mira* ¿Humh?.

-*sostienes la rosa y miras para abajo* si no te importa ...

-Laito: *sonríe* claro, vamos.

Laito te sujeta la mano y comienzan a caminar por un rato largo.

-Es ... muy relajante este lugar.

-Laito: Si, admito que es lindo, pero me aburre estar en lugares así.

-A-amm, entonces, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Podemos ir al lago tal vez ... si, vallamos allá!.

Sujetas a Laito fuerte del brazo e ínsitas ir al lago.

*En el lago*

-Quiero sentarme un rato ¿Puedo?.

-Laito: Claro.

Los dos se sientan mirando hacia el lago, estaba atardeciendo, pero eso no los detuvo para que se quedaran allí platicando y pasando el tiempo.

-Dime Laito, en este cumpleaños ¿Quieres que se te cumpla o se haga realidad algo?.

-Laito: ... nunca me e detenido a pensar eso, puede ser porque en verdad no deseo con ansias algo, mmmm ... *te mira* sabes, tal vez hay algo que si quiera hoy.

-(conociéndolo ... mejor ni pregunto) Ah ... ¿Qué es eso en el agua?.

-Laito: (invadiendo la respuesta ummm) ¿Que?.

-¿No lo viste? Paso muy rápido, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación ... humh, te debo estar aburriendo.

-Laito: *sonríe* la verdad es que estoy pasando un buen rato *se recuesta en tu regazo* ¿A esto le llaman los humanos con la felicidad?.

-*sonrojada* Ehh ... bueno, hay muchas maneras en la que puede estar reflejado ese sentimiento, algunos pueden ser felices de muchas maneras distintas.

-Laito: Si es así, me gustaría experimentarlas todas *te da un beso en la mano*.

-*miras hacia el costado* c-como tu digas.

-Laito: Me encanta cuando haces así Bitch-chan, mmmmm aún no te e dicho cual quería que fuera mi regalo de cumpleaños ¿Verdad?.

\- ... verdad.

-Laito: *se levanta, te tira al suelo y se pone en cima* mi único regalo de cumpleaños quiero que seas tu.

-*nerviosa* eh-.

-Laito: ¿Cumplirás este deseo ... por mi?.

-*lo miras* ... lo are, pero ...

-Laito: Tranquila ... seré gentil contigo ¿Si? *sonríe*.

Laito se acerco a tu y te dio un tierno beso, tu solo respondiste de la misma manera, al principio solo lo hiciste por su día especial, pero luego se volvió a voluntad y pasaron toda la tarde juntos en el lago, hasta que se hiso de noche, recogiste la rosa y volvieron a la mansión tomados de la mano.

-Subaru: *enojado* ¿Dónde estaban? ¡¿Acaso no saben que los estuvimos esperando una maldita hora?!

-Laito: hahaha perdón Subaru-kun, es que salimos Bitch-chan y yo a dar un paseo.

-Reiji: ¿Un paseo de 5 horas?.

-Ayato: ¡Ya basta de esto! ¿Podemos empezar a comer?.

-Kanato: Teddy dice que ya se quiere ir.

-Shu: *bosteza* que fastidio.

-(que fiesta más animada dios) bueno, tengo hambre *te sientas* ¿Dónde están los takoyakis?.

-Ayato: ¿Ah? Esos son para mi, estuve esperando más de una hora, así que no te dejare tenerlos.

-No es mi culpa que esperaras! No tenia idea, igual que él.

-Ayato: Ja! No me interesa.

-Oyeee!.

-Laito: Y-ya, Ayato-kun.

-Ayato: No compartiré con ella.

-Reiji: Ayato, ya no te comportes como un niño y no hagas ruido.

-Ayato: Y tu deja de comportarte como una madre.

-Shu: *se ríe*.

-Reiji: *enojado* ¿De que te ríes mocoso?.

-Shu: Me rio porque quiero.

-¡YaaAA! ¡Ayato comparte!.

-Ayato: ¡NOO!.

-Subaru: ¡AGGGH! ¡CALLENSE!.

-¡Pero no quiere compartir!.

Te levantas para tomar la bandeja de takoyakis paro sin querer pisas el mantel y se cae todo al suelo.

-Todos: ...

\- ... emm ... fue un accidente.

-Kanato: ¡Ensuciaste a Teddy!.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡SI AYATO NO HUBIRA ...!.

-Ayato: ¡AHORA ES MI CULPA EHH!?.

-¡OBVIAMENTE!.

-Laito: C-chicos.

-Reiji: Ahora, tu te encargaras de limpiar esto.

-Pero si-!.

-Shu: Que molestia *se va*.

-Kanato: Aghh *se va*.

Todos en el comedor se hacen a un lado y se retiran, menos Laito.

-Aghhh perdón Laito, era arruine la cena de tu cumpleaños.

-Laito: ¿Cena de cumpleaños? Hahaha, no te preocupes, Reiji siempre hace lo mismo porque cree que es un deber, no tienes porque sentirte mal.

-¿En serio?.

-Laito: Si.

-Gracias, hoy quería que fuera especial para ti, pero no puede hacer nada, lo siento.

-Laito: Te equivocas *te acaricia la mejilla* porque ...

Ambos sujetan la rosa.

-Laito: *sonríe* porque tu eres lo que yo quiero.

Fin ... espero que les halla gustado .3.

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	13. Capítulo Extra N2

Y empezamos con los capítulos extra :D para las que no lo hallan leído en mi facebook porque no les llego notificación les explico, y para las que no me siguen NO LES CUESTA NADA POR FAVOR D': reglas e.e ...  
**.**Estos capítulos son por eventos especiales, cumpleaños, navidad, ano nuevo, san Valentín, etc ...  
**.**Estos capítulos NO influyen con la trama de la historia en el fic, lo que pasa aquí no tiene NADA que ver con la historia verdadera (osea que son puras idioteces :v).  
**.**Depende del evento y del personaje que este vasado el Capitulo Extra se define la personalidad de la principal  
Empecemos nwn

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo Extra**

**"El cumpleaños de Kanato" (21/03/2015)**

Era por la tarde y tu estabas en el patio, mirando la apuesta de sol.

-*sonríes* espero que mañana sea tan lindo como hoy, no me gustaría que se arruine el día ... me pregunto si debería entrar, espero que me dejen estar un rato más aquí afuera ... y aún tengo que hacer la tarea.

Tu miras para arriba mientras escuchas los últimos sonidos de los pájaros cantando, para que a la noche solo se inunde con el de los grillos.

-Mmmm ... hoy Reiji estaba un poco atareado ehh.

*flashback*

-*bajando las escaleras* ¿Mmm? ¿Reiji? ¿Y todos esos dulces?.

-Reiji: Es para el día de hoy.

-¿Hoy? Ammm ...

-Reiji: Es el cumpleaños de unos de los trillizos.

-¡Ah! Si, Laito lo había mencionado ayer ... así que mañana ya es hoy.

-Reiji: Si, si me disculpas...

-Ah, si, ya me iba ... pero, emm *sonríes* , ¿Me puedes dar algunos dulces?.

-Reiji: No, usare cada uno de ellos.

-*haces muecas* esta bieeeeen *te vas*.

*fin del flashback*

-Así que el cumpleaños de uno de los trillizos ... el de Laito fue ayer así que hoy es de Kanato, y todavía no le dije nada ... cuando me lo cruce le dire-.

-Kanato: ¿"-"?.

-¡Ah! K-kanato ... me diste un mini infarto, no me esperaba q-que estuvieras aquí.

-Kanato: *serio* y yo que tu estuvieras aquí, solo vine porque Teddy dijo que quería salir un rato ¿Verdad Teddy?.

-Ahh ... si, él claro, este ... Kanato.

-Kanato: ¿Qué?.

-F-feliz cumpleaños.

-Kanato: ... gracias.

-Te lo iba a decir antes pero no te cruce hoy más temprano.

-Kanato: Y supongo que venir aquí era más importante que buscarme ¿Me equivoco?.

-¡No es eso! Si no que me olvide, y vi la apuesta de sol y quise verla ... e-emm dijiste que Teddy quería salir ¿Verdad? ¿Que tal si damos una vuelta?.

-Kanato: *abrasa a Teddy* esta bien.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el patio, tu ya sabias que lugares le agradaban y entonces te diriges al cementerio.

-Es un bonito día.

-Kanato: ... si.

-(ahora que vinimos al cementerio, lo veo menos tenso ¿Le abra ocurrido algo? Hasta esta sonriendo y todo ... aunque quisiera cortar este silencio incomodo).

-Kanato: Este lugar si que me agrada ... escuchar el silencio.

-A-aunque seria algo metafórico, ya que el silencio no se escucha.

-Kanato: *se detiene* ¿Me estas contradiciendo?.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Yo solo ...

-Kanato: *se da vuelta* ya veo ... pues si no te agrada puedes irte.

-¡No! No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, por eso vine.

-Kanato: ¿¡Entonces solo viniste por el lugar!? ¿¡Si hubiese estado yo o o no, no hubiese importado!?

-Nooo! Digo, ¡Si! D-digo ... aghhh! Quiero decir que vine para acompañarte, no me ire a ningún lado aún.

-Kanato: Tu aras lo que yo digo.

-Pues si es así, entonces ... me voy.

Te das vuelta para que irte cuando Kanato te sujeta del brazo.

-¡Eh?.

-Kanato: ...

-K-kanato.

-Kanato: *te abraza* no te vallas.

-(ya empezamos con lo bipolar) *nerviosa* K-kanato.

-Kanato: ¿Te iras verdad? ... ¿Me dejaras solo? ... ¿¡Me abandonaras!?.

\- q-qu- ... no, yo no aria eso, no seria capas.

-Kanato: ¡Entonces no te alejes!.

-*lo miras* ... no lo are *sonríes*.

-Kanato: ... ¿De verdad?.

-¡Te lo prometo! *alzas su mirada* ¡vamos! Pasemos bien el tiempo mientras tanto ¿Si?.

-Kanato: ... esta bien.

Los dos se toman de la mano y se sientan bajo un árbol que esta en el cementerio.

-Kanato: Es lindo pasar el tiempo aquí *abraza a Teddy*.

-(awww parece niño así sentado) Si, no lo negare ... dime Kanato ¿Pediste algo especial para este día?.

-Kanato: Si ...

-¿Que cosa?.

-Kanato: *nervioso* ... poder pasar más días así.

-(¡Hay que tierno!) *sonríes*.

-Kanato: ¿P-por qué sonríes?

-Ohhh, ¡Por nada!.

-Kanato: *te mira* mmmm.

-¡Haha! ... era una broma, ya.

-Kanato: ... Nunca te entenderé.

-¿De verdad? Que pena! Por que yo a ti si te entiendo.

Al pasar un rato ya empezaba a hacerse de noche.

-Oye, creo deberíamos volver, ya me esta empezando a dar frío.

-Kanato: ¿Entonces porque saliste así vestida?.

-*rascas tu cabeza* a eso, jaja, es que hoy tenia calor, esto es como un desierto, cambia de clima muy drásticamente ... ¿O aún quieres quedarte un poco más te tiempo aquí?.

-Kanato: *se da vuelta*.

-Ya entendí, pues, entonces que moriré de frío.

-¿Kanato: ¿¡Que!?.

-Si no quieres volver, supongo que tendré que morir de frío.

-Kanato: No es mi culpa que no tengas nada para cubrirte, yo tampoco tengo nada.

-Pues tendré que sufrir mi terrible destino de morir congelada.

-Kanato: ... pues así será.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No seas tan cruel con migo!.

-Kanato: ¿Quieres lo que te enseñe lo que es realmente cruel!?.

-... no gracias, yo paso.

-Kanato: ... Teddy dice que también tiene frío, mejor vayámonos.

-P-p-pe (regresa por Teddy y no por mi, pero que caballero).

-Kanato: ¿Te quedas aquí?.

-¡Noooo! ¡No me dejes sola!.

*Una vez llegada a la mansión*

-Shu: *con los ojos serrados* ya llegaron.

-¿Eh?.

-Laito: ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo! Ya íbamos a empezar a comer sin ustedes *sonríe*.

-Dul-! (contrólate! No devores los dulces como maldita psicópata!).

Se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer.

-(dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces).

-Subaru: ... estas ... ¿Babeando?.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Naaa (dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces, dulces).

-Subaru: ¿Puedes controlarte mujer?.

-Lo siento.

-Ayato: (takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki, takoyaki).

-Subaru: (¿No serán hermanos perdidos?).

-Laito: ¿Eh? Bitch-chan esta temblando.

-Ahh si, es que afuera hace frío, no percate salir con algo para cubrirme, pero estoy bien.

-Laito: ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? *sonríe*.

-Emmm ...

-Kanato: Dijo que estaba bien.

-Laito: Neee, yo solo estaba siendo caballero Kanato-kun, no era para que te pusieras celoso nfu~.

-Kanato: (idiota)...

-(¿C-celoso?).

Cuando terminaron de comer, Reiji había servido pastel de chocolate.

-¡Que rico! Para mi cumpleaños quiero que me hagas una así también Reiji.

-Reiji: *se acomoda los anteojos* lo ... pensare.

-Oigan, ¿Y Kanato?.

-Shu: Vi que salió.

-Ya veo ... ¡Iré afuera!.

Tomas un trozo de pastel de chocolate y sales afuera.

-¿Dónde esta? ... ¡Me estoy congelando!.

_NOTA: SUPER RECOMENDABLE LEER ESTA PARTE CON LA CANCIÓN "_Ib Memoy" _:v PONDRIA EL LINK PERO LA PAGINA NO ME DEJA ;_;_

Sigues caminado hasta que encuentras a Kanato parado viendo las rosas.

-(ahí esta) ¡Oye Kanato! ¿Ya probaste el pastel que hiso Reiji? ¡Esta delicioso! Apuesto que te va a gustar!.

-Kanato: *mirando para abajo* ...

-K-kanato ... ¿Qué sucede?.

-Kanato: *se ríe* pf ... mm ... ha ... hahahaha!.

-(mierda) *retrocedes* Kanato.

-Kanato: *sonríe* ohh ... aquí estabas, te eh estado esperando ¡Y me has traído algo!.

-(¿Para que carajos vine?) Si, es para ti.

-Kanato: Gracias pero, no quiero ese pastel.

-E-esta bien, ¿Por que saliste de la mansión?.

-Kanato: Quería verlas más de cerca.

-¿Eh? ... ahh, a las rosas ... hoy hay más luciérnagas que la anterior noche, son muy lindas ... me quedaría un rato más pero tengo frío, entrare a por un abrigo.

Vas corriendo para la mansión y subes a tu habitación.

-Necesito un abrigo rápido.

*portazo*

-*te das vuelta* ¿Humh? ... ¿Kanato? ¿Por qué viniste?.

-Kanato: Dijiste que te irías.

-Ah, si, pero era para buscar un abrigo y volver de nuevo para allá.

-Kanato: Esta bien, no volveré para allá.

-Ah mmm, de acuerdo.

-Kanato: Sabes, estaba pensando.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Kanato: *se sienta en la cama* sobre la pregunta de hoy.

-¿?.

-Kanato: La del deseo.

-Ahhh si, ¿Qué pasa?.

-Kanato: Es algo inútil ¿Verdad?.

-¿Que? Claro que no, es más, si es tu deseo, tendrías que volverlo realidad.

-Kanato: ¿Tu dices?.

-Claro! *te sientas al lado de él* si es necesario, hasta yo me encargare de hacerlo realidad.

-Kanato: ... estas mintiendo.

-No lo hago, hablo en serio, ya que me importas.

-Kanato: *mira la rosa* gracias *sonríe y te da la rosa color lila* ten.

-¿Eh? *sonrojada* g-gracias.

-Kanato: Sabes, ya que aras mi deseo realidad, quisiera que esta noche también se repitiera.

Kanato deja a Teddy y se coloca encima tuyo.

-Kanato: Ya que en realidad ... tu eres lo que yo quiero.

Sin darte cuenta

Fin ...

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	14. Capítulo Extra N3

Y empezamos con los capítulos extra :D para las que no lo hallan leído en mi facebook porque no les llego notificación les explico, y para las que no me siguen NO LES CUESTA NADA POR FAVOR D': reglas e.e ...  
**.**Estos capítulos son por eventos especiales, cumpleaños, navidad, ano nuevo, san Valentín, etc ...  
**.**Estos capítulos NO influyen con la trama de la historia en el fic, lo que pasa aquí no tiene NADA que ver con la historia verdadera (osea que son puras idioteces :v).  
**.**Depende del evento y del personaje que este vasado el Capitulo Extra se define la personalidad de la principal  
Empecemos nwn

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo Extra**

**"El cumpleaños de Ayato" (22/03/2015)**

Era de noche, tu estabas en tu habitación mirando por la ventana.

-Que bonitas luciérnagas.

Te ibas a acercar más a la ventana, pero alguien te tomo del brazo y te llevo hacia él.

-Ayato: ¿Así que aquí has estado todo el día?.

-A-ayato.

-Ayato: ¿Por qué te encerraste aquí ehh?.

-No es eso, si no que no eh tenido ganas de hacer nada, es todo.

-Ayato: evitándome como siempre hahaha.

-No digas eso, yo no lo hago.

-Ayato: ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que cuando me vez retrocedes?.

-¿Ehh? Pues ...

-Ayato: Estas muy desanimada, tranquila, yo te animare.

Ayato toma tus brazos y los pone contra la pared.

-Oye Ayato.

-Ayato: *acercando su cara a tu cuello* ¿Si?.

-F-feliz cumpleaños.

-Ayato: *retrocede* ¿Qué dijiste?.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Ayato: ... tsk, ¿Me interrumpes solo por esa tontería?.

-¿Tontería? A mi me parece muy importante el felicitarle a alguien por su cumpleaños, después de todo, cumple un año más de vida.

-Ayato: *te suelta* yo no necesito esas tonterías de humanos ... como si me importara.

-Mmm ... tienes razón, tu eres vampiro, supongo que para ustedes es lo mismo, perdona mi idiotez yo-.

-Ayato: ¡Ya cállate!.

-... (¿Tan malo es cumplir años para un vampiro?).

-Ayato: Aghh ... tengo hambre.

-A ... mmmm (Dime que no hay hoy luna llena por favor).

-Ayato: *te mira* mm hahaha.

-E-espera ... Ayato *retrocedes*.

-Ayato: ¿Tienes miedo? *ríe* me encanta esa cara desesperada *se acerca*.

-(Supongo que esto es inevitable) *suspiras y cierras los ojos*.

-Ayato: *besa tu frente*.

-¿Eh?.

-Ayato: ¿Pensaste que iba a chuparte la sangre?.

-Ah-h bueno, no(?.

-Ayato: *susurra* quiero que esta noche la pasemos bien los dos por igual *sonríe*.

Ayato te toma de la cintura y empieza a besar tu cuello, mientras que tu permaneces inmóvil, sin darte cuenta él de apoco empieza a avanzar lentamente hacia el piso mientras que toma tus piernas.

-*sonrojada* o-oye ...

-Ayato: Tranquila, no are nada.

-(Yo no dije que no lo hicieras) A-ayato.

Cuando el suceso termino, tu estabas te despertaste en tu cama.

-¿Eh? ... ¿Aún es de noche? ... eso fue ... ¿Un sueño?.

Te recogiste el pelo con una gomita gruesa de cabello y bajas al comedor.

-¿Humh? ... Reiji ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vamos a cenar?.

-Reiji: De echo ya cenamos.

-¿Ya? ¿Y no me dijeron?.

-Reiji: ¿? Tu también cenaste.

-¿Cuando?.

-Reiji: Hace unos mementos, igual que nosotros.

-P-pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?.

-Reiji: Realmente estas dormida *golpea tu frente*.

-¡Au! Eso dolió.

-Reiji: Realmente no sabes ni donde estas parada *se va*.

-P-pero ... aghhh.

Sales afuera para estirarte un poco y tomar aire, ya que no saliste en todo el día.

-*te sientas en el pasto* Reiji tienes razón, últimamente estoy en las nubes, me estoy empezando a dormir a cualquier hora, no se si me tengo que levantar en el día o en la noche, y el no tener un calendario o algo es mucho peor ... pero ... aún no se por qué Ayato se enojo con migo hoy, será que no le gusta que le remarquen que hoy es su cumpleaños tal vez, sea como sea no debería tratar así a los demás, ni que fuéramos genios para saber que no le gusta que se lo digan.

Inundada en tus pensamientos, puedes oír unos pasos entre los arboles.

-¡¿Y eso?! ... ¿Debería ir a fijarme? ... ¡Vamos!.

Te levantas y vas directo a los arboles, empiezas a verlos de arriba a bajo para ver si no era algún animal o alguien merodeando por ahí.

-Escucho alguien o algo comiendo, ¿Sera alguna ardilla? ... pues una ardilla muy glotona.

Te acercas a un árbol grande y ahí encuentras a Ayato sentado mientras que comía takoyakis.

-*sarcástica* pues mira, ya encontré a la ardilla glotona.

-Ayato: *comiendo* ¿A quién le dices ardilla?.

-Estas todo manchado ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a comer de pequeño? Haha.

-Ayato: Tsk ...

-Mmm oye, ¿Me convidas un poco?.

-Ayato: No, consíguete los tuyos.

-Hay pero que inmaduro, yaaaa, quiero uno.

-Ayato: ¡Vete! Estaba lo más bien antes de que vinieras.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sólo uno! *intentas tomar uno*.

-Ayato: *pone su mano en tu cara* Nooo! ¡Ya vete!.

\- *muerdes su mano* ¡No quiero-!.

-Ayato: *te lanza un takoyaki en la cara* ¡Ya! ¡Ya tienes uno! ¡Hora veeeete!.

-Oyee! ... ¿Estuviste tomando algo?.

-Ayato: N-no.

-Sii, ¡Estuviste tomando algo! Por eso actúas así ¿Verdad?.

-Ayato: No se de que hablas.

-*cruzas tus brazos* ¿Qué es esa botella al lado tuyo Ayato?.

-Ayato: *toma la botella y la tira lejos* ¿Qué botella?.

-¡Pero serás-! ¿Por qué estabas con esa cosa?.

-Ayato: *se levanta* Yo ... no tengo nada que decir.

-Y lo de hoy ... ¿¡No fue un sueño verdad!? ... y eso de que había cenado, en realidad había senado pero tu ... ¿¡Me diste algo para que tomara!?.

-Ayato: Pff *se va*.

-Ahhh no! ¡Tu me explicas que paso!

-Ayato: ¡Déjame!

\- *te sueltas el pelo y amarras sus manos con la goma de cabello* ¡No! ... aunque corra el peligro de que esta escena sea terriblemente malpensada pero ... *lo sientas* ¡Solo quiero saber si me hiciste algo raro! ¿Si o no?.

-Ayato: *mira hacia el costado*.

-¿Ayato?.

Tomas su cabeza para mirarlo pero él se encontraba dormido.

-*enojada* ¿En serio?.

Después de eso, tu te diriges a la mansión donde estaban todos en la sala.

-Emm chicos, no es por nada pero ... como que me encontré a Ayato entre los arboles con una botella de vino y ahora esta dormido ... nada grabe.

-Shu: ¿Ayato? ... ¿Estaba tomando?.

-Bueno si, y también estaba comiendo takoyakis, ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a traerlo?.

Todos se miran entre ellos haber si alguien contesta.

-... ayúdame tu Subaru.

-Subaru: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué yo!?.

-Yo que se, tu estas más cerca.

-Subaru: ¡Olvídalo!.

-Subaru ¡Por favor!.

-Subaru: Mmmm *cruza sus brazos*.

-¡Daaaaale! No te cuesta nada, estas aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

-Subaru: No se.

-Laito: Yo te ayudo Bitch-chan~.

-Subaru: *se levanta* ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba?.

Ambos salen y se dirigen a los arboles donde estaba Ayato, lo levantan y lo llevan adentro en la sala.

-Reiji: *sarcasmo* linda forma de celebrar un cumpleaños Ayato.

-Subaru: (el jodido realmente es pesado) como sea, yo me voy.

-Gracias por ayudarme Subaru.

-Kanato: ¿Sigue vivo?.

-Pues, si, solo se durmió de tanto que tomo es todo.

-Kanato: ... me voy *se va*.

-(¿Q-quería verlo muerto?).

-Laito: Ayato-kun realmente se veo mal.

-Un poco, si.

-Laito: Bueno, te lo encargo *sonríe* hasta luego Bitch-chan.

-Oye Reiji, ¿No hay que darme algo para que despierte o algo?.

-Reiji: No, solo se durmió de lo embriagado que estaba, no es grabe.

-Ya veo.

-Reiji: Te dejo con él, yo me retirare *se va*.

-Mmm ... ¡Oye Shu! ¿Tu que opinas?.

-Shu: ... *se levanta del sillón y se va*.

\- *sarcasmo* oye, no hablas tanto, sea cosa que un día te quedes sin voz.

En salón quedo completamente vacío y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

-(que callado esta todo, da realmente miedo) Ayato despierta.

Te acercas para verlo mejor.

-No parece estar mal, será mejor que solo lo deje descansar *le das un beso en la frente* descansa, y feliz cumpleaños.

Te levantas para irte a tu habitación cuando...

-Ayato: *sujeta tu brazo* ¿Ya te vas?.

-¿¡A-ayato!?.

-Ayato: *te atrae hacia él* mi regalo de cumpleaños no se ira hasta que yo lo decida *te abraza*.

Fin ...

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	15. Capítulo 12

Antes de empezar quería aclarar algunas cosas del fic que me suelen decir a veces ustedes en los comentarios :v

**.**Como decirlo ... ¡En serio tengo que ser mas explicita! D: ¿Pero de en serio no se dan cuenta? ._. el fic no trata de MI si no de ustedes, en su caso, el personaje del fic eres tu no yo TwT eso que lo eh puesto de veces ya ._. "*TU te vas de la habitación" "una vez paso el suceso TU decidiste irte" woow, hasta el la descripción lo explica ('-' ) pero bueno, ya, es un dato a tener en cuenta, puede ser que abecés tome características mía, pero solo eso :p

**.**PUNTO NO TAN IMPORTANTE PERO TAL VEZ INTERENSANTE: Ashh ... al parecer algunas no entendieron el final del cap, no importa, lo explico. La prota del fic, osea "tu" :v al entrar a la sala sentido una presencia rara, ¿Cierto? Si, era Cordelia, y del pánico "tu" te fuiste corriendo a tu habitación y te pusiste muy mal, como dice, casi a un punto de la locura, bueno, esta parte si habla un poco de mi ya que yo experimente esto de que espectros te miren cuando dormís y cosas así, ya deje de verlas (por suerte) pero todavía siento que hay una presencia que me observa siempre, siempre, siempre, y le dije a dios que si de es serio real que se deshaga de esas mierdas que siempre estaban con migo para demostrarme que de verdad hay algo que me protege, y si, los que hemos pasado eso nos deja muy tocados, esa sensación de que algo se te trepa por la cama a la noche y cosas así, es muy feo, tener que estar en una esquina viendo como alguien se te acerca y si te mueves estas perdido, se te va por completo la cabeza y lo único, y lo peor de todo es que te hace hacer cosas ... locas ... como tomar un cuchillo y empezar a decir cosas como ... "!?CUANTO MAS QUIERES QUE SUFRA?! ?ESTO NO ES SUFISIENTE? ?NO? ?!NO!? ... ?!Y ASI!? ?QUIERES QUE SUFRA AUN MAS?" cosas bobas, y no me gustaría que ninguna de ustedes pase por lo mimos- n-no quiero hablar mas ya, solo que esa persona lo único que puede hacer es llorar y esperar que alguien venga y ... prenda la luz.

Y SIN MAS PREJUICIOS LOS SALUDOS DEL DIA :D

**Otaku DL, Estefa-chan, Yoi Taisho 1412, Gasai Yuki, LaitoLove, Hikari07, nyan-chan**

Aún no me creo que sigan leyendo mi fic(? xD

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo12**

-¿Quién ... es?.

-Reiji: Escuche un ruido, ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Reiji? *abres la puerta*.

-Reiji: si hubiese sabido que una segunda humana aria más ruido que la primera no hubiese autorizado que se quede señorita.

-Reiji ... *te quedas mirándolo*.

-Reiji: ... ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi rostro?.

\- *llorosa* no .. no se.

-Reiji: *suspira* parece que tendré que enseñarte a comportarte.

*pasos*

-¡E-ES ELLA!.

-Reiji: ¿Disculpe?.

-¡Es ella! Ella me esta persiguiendo!

-Subaru: ¡Oye! ¿¡Que es todo este ruido!?.

-Reiji: (¿Ella?) ... Subaru, ¿Tu la estas persiguiendo?.

-(¿E-eh?!).

-Subaru: ¿¡Eh!? ... q-que? ¡No se que te abra dicho esta mocosa pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada! ... ¿Humh? ¿Esta llorando?.

-Reiji: Humana, ¿A quién se refiere usted con "ella"?.

-¿Humh?, pues ... no, no es nada la verdad, l-lo debo haber soñado.

-Subaru: Tsk ... tanto escandalo por tus tonta imaginación?.

-Reiji: Pues si no es nada realmente importante, me retiro *se va*.

-Subaru: Yo también *da la media vuelta*.

-¡N-no espera!.

-Subaru: ¿Ahh?.

\- *tartamudeando* Q-q-e-es que-que y-yo ...

-Subaru: ¿¡Que!?.

-¡No te vallas por favor! ... (¿Que? ¡No! ... e-enserio se lo pedí?)

-Subaru: ... Tsk, ¿Qué quieres?.

-Y-yo ... no estoy segura pero, creo no me siento bien.

-Subaru: ¿?

-(no puedo decirle, que si altero la historia? O peor aún ...) es que yo ...

-Subaru: ¡Habla de una maldita vez!.

-Yo ... ¡T-tome uno de los frascos raros de Reiji!.

-Subaru: ...

-...

-Subaru: ¿Me lo estas diciendo enserio?.

-¡D-de veras!.

-Subaru: *se acerca* ¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste?.

-Bueno ... tenia un olor delicioso y no resistí beberlo.

-Subaru: Aghhh ... Oye, ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace un rato?.

-Ya lo dije, solo tonterías mías, nada realmente importante.

-Subaru: *mira hacia el costado* si realmente fuera así no estarías llorando *te da una palmada en la cabeza* y-ya no llores!.

\- *secas tus ojos* esta bien (veo que Subaru es muy considerado cuando se trata de chicas ... mmm).

-Subaru: ¿Por qué estas con todo el pelo en la cara? Quítatelo, queda mal.

-(hay no, no puedo dejar que vea mi herida en el cuello) este ... pero a mi me gusta como me queda.

-Subaru: ¿Qué? Te queda horrible.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Tu también tienes todos los pelos en la cara y no te digo nada!.

-Subaru: Pero lo mío es diferente.

-Aparte ... *sonríes* así podre verme igual que tu jaja.

-Subaru: *sonrojado* Tsk ... mocosa.

-Jajaja (admito que es divertido molestarle!) mmm oye Subaru, ¿Sabes algo de matemáticas?.

-Subaru: ¿Humh?.

Ya terminada la charla con Tsunbaru, digo! Subaru, te diriges al comedor para tomar tus hojas de tarea.

-Ya sabia que no iban a estar ¿La habrán tirado o escondido en algún lado?.

Empiezas a buscar por todos lados cuando vez a alguien ingresando a la mansión.

-Yui: (muy bien ... despacio para que no me oigan y ...)

-¡YUI! ¡Aquí estas!.

-Yui: *exaltada* ¡Ahhh! ... ah, pero si solo eres tu "-".

-¡Sip! Oye Yui, perdí mis hojas de tarea, ¿Me ayudas a buscar? Por favor!.

-Yui: C-claro...

-¡Gracias!.

Las dos empezaron a buscar pero no encontraron nada, se e hacia la idea "obvia" de que había sucedido con ellas.

-(maldita sea, ¿No se las abra quedado Laito verdad? Y ahora si las quiero tendré que buscarle AGHH!) Mmm ... oye Yui ... ya deja de buscar! Escucha ..

-Yui: ¿Qué sucede?.

-Creo que ya se donde pueden estar.

-Yui: ¿Dónde?.

-Ighhh ... no te va a gustar, oye apropósito, ¿A dónde vas que no te veo casi nunca?.

-Yui: A-amm, bueno.

-¿Vas a ver a alguien?.

-Yui: ¡Claro que no!.

-(Mmm, descarto entonces la idea de que se va a ver a los Mukamis) ¿Entonces?.

-Yui: Bueno ...

*portazo*

-¿Humh?.

-Yui: Oh, h-hola Reiji-san.

-Reiji: ¿Yui? ... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?.

-Bueno, aparte de que este es el comedor y tranquilamente podemos estar aquí por un casual, te diré que solo estamos buscando mis hojas de tarea, ¿No las abras visto verdad?.

-Reiji: Imposible, ayer limpie todo el comedor y no hay nada que no sea de esta sala.

-Entonces ya se donde pueden estar ... oye Yui, sígueme hablando de las plantas esas raras que tenias antes en tu jardín *le guiñas el ojo, tomas su brazo y la arrastras afuera*.

-Yui: E-eh ...

*en el patio*

-¡Listo! Sigue contando.

-Yui: P-pero podrían oír.

-Pues entonces habla más bajo.

-Yui: Bueno ... *susurra* lo que sucede es que estos días eh estando yendo a la iglesia, y no quiero que ellos se enteren porque si no podrían ... a sabes, castigarme.

-(hayyy, lo dice tan inocente) Entiendo, entiendo...

-Yui: ¡Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!.

-Mmm ...

-Yui: ¡"-" por favor!

-¡Era broma! Si, si, lo prometo.

-Yui: Gracias, mmm este ... ¿Tenias algo que hacer verdad?.

-¡Cierto!.

Entras a la mansión y te diriges a una de las habitaciones.

-(hay un problema ... ¡No tengo idea de cual es su habitación! ... será esta?) *abres de una de las habitaciones y vez que hay juguetes en el* (¡Mierda! Esta es la habitación de Kanato!) *sierras la puerta* (¡Agradezco que él no estuviera en la habitación! ... pues, entonces, tiene que ser esta) *abres la puerta y vez tus hojas arriba de la cama de Laito* ¡Son esas! ... ¡Espera, espera! No soy tan estúpida como para caer en esa trampa, es obvio que algo trama, ¡Todo esto no merece una tarea! *suspiro* Mejor me voy *sierras la puerta*.

-?: ¿Nunca te han dicho que espiar los cuartos de otras personas esta mal?.

-*te das vuelta* ¿Eh?!.

-Shu: Realmente siempre te metes en lo que no te importa.

-No! No lo malentiendas las cosas! Yo solo quería recuperar mi tarea, es eso!.

-Shu: ¿Tarea? ... ¿Te refieres a esta? *te muestra unas hojas*.

-Uhmm ... ¡Si, son esas! ¿Por qué las tenias tu? (pero él no estaba en la entrada ... ? Juro haberlo dejado ahí).

-Shu: Realmente se me hiso entretenido averiguar que es lo que estaba escrito, eso es todo.

-Aja, y luego me dices que no me meta en lo ajeno.

-Shu: Esto no es entrometerse en lo ajeno, si no que solo estaba viéndolas, toma *extiende su brazo*.

-Gracias *tomas las hojas* oye, ¿No piensas sacudirte la tierra?

-Shu: ¿Humh? Ah ... si ... esto, no tenias por qué arrastrarme.

\- *Glup* ¿E-estabas despierto!?.

-Shu: Algo así.

-Lo siento, es que no quería dejarte en un lugar donde hubiera tierra y te diera el sol así que ...

-Shu: *se acerca* no necesito el cuidado de una humana como tu *corre el cabello de tu cuello* ya veo ...

-(Mierdaa ...).

-Shu: Supongo que este fue Ayato, claro, tratando de siempre ser el primero *muerde tu cuello*.

-¡Aghh-

-Shu: *tapa tu boca* cállate y será más rápido *bebe*.

-(duele...!).

-Shu: *te suelta y susurra unas palabras en tu oído* no dejare que sea el que tome el control como siempre ... *se va*.

-Ehh ... *tocas tu cuello* ighh ... ahh, *miras las hojas* mmm ... ¡HOJAS DE MIERDA! ¡MIREN POR TODO LO QUE ME HISIERON PASAR MALDITAS! Las rompería pero ...! Abre pasado todo por nada, así que ... ¡Yui ayúdame onegai shimasu!

CONTINUARA... :V

Facebook Kawaii...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	16. Capítulo 13

Holaa, ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? ... ya lo se :'3 ni siquiera saben quién soy pero guenho :3 emperecemos con esta mierda que le gusta a todos!(? :D

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 13**

Al otro día fueron a la escuela, un rato después de que tu profesor diera clases, tu le dijiste que no entendías el problema que había planteado la clase pasada, él paciente te explico lo que tenias que hacer, ya que eras nueva en esa escuela era normal que no entendieras ciertas cosas. Te explico que a los estudiantes nuevos también le toman un examen para evaluar su desempeño. Una vez terminada la clase, tu grupo se dirigió a otra sala que era la de Música, en esa escuela hay algunas materias que tienen sus aulas asignadas.

*timbre*

-¿Humh? ... ¿Ya termino la clase? ... bueno ... la verdad es que no quiero salir, no conozco a nadie, además son todos vampiros, no le puedo hablar a cualquiera ... aghhh ... que difícil es ser la nueva. Voy a ir a comprar y luego voy a hacer de cuenta que estoy leyendo algo ... como para disimular.

Vas a la cantina, compras nuevamente dulces y de tu mochila sacas tu carpeta y haces de cuentas que estás leyendo lo que dieron hoy en clases.

-(Creo que no debería comer muchos dulces ... cada vez que abro la boca para comer uno todos me miran y pareciera que se les cae la baba ... aghh! ¿Como hace Yui para que esto no pase? Es más! Cada vez que ponían una escena en la escuela parecía una maldita escuela fantasma! ... la lógica del anime es grandiosa) Suficiente *guardas los dulces* maldita sea el día donde vine a esta escuela ... y eso que solo fue ayer! ... ¿Humh? ¿Y mi lápiz? ... Aghhh lo olvide mi lápiz en la sala de música mientras hacía apuntes, bueno, ya encontré algo que hacer.

Cuando te dirigías a la sala de música sientes un punzante dolor en tu estomago que hiso que casi te caigas al suelo.

\- *teniéndote de la pared* este dolor ... es como si ... m-me clavaran algo.

-?: *jala tu brazo y te tapa la boca*.

\- (¿Q-qué?) ¿Humhh? ¡Mmmhm!.

-?: Silencio.

De repente esa sombra rápidamente te llevo al baño de niñas.

-¿¡Mmmnh!? ... ¡Hhhmmn! ...

-?: *te suelta*.

-¡MMMN! ... Taghh ... ¿¡Yui!?.

-Yui: ¡Lo siento! ¿Te hice daño?.

-¡Eso es poco amiga! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿¡Piensas!?

-Yui: E-este ...

-¡En serio! Pensé que era uno de los chicos y que ya había valido ver-!

-Yui: ¡O-oye! No me ataques sí por favor!.

-¿Yo? ¿Atacarte!?, tu no sabes! Estuvo tan cerca de que mi alma se vaya al cielo!

-Yui: Lo siento ...

-No podías haberme dicho tan solo "¿podemos hablar un segundo?", ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza el hacer eso?.

-Yui: Es que pensé que ibas a huir o algo.

-Pues nooo!.

-Yui: Bueno, ¡Yo no sabía! Debido al carácter que tienes yo ...

-¿Disculpa?.

-Yui: ¿P-podemos hablar a lo que venimos aquí?.

-Pss ... ya que.

-Yui: "-" ya que sacamos el tema de los chicos, ¿Ellos están haciendo insinuaciones raras de ti? Mejor dicho ... ¿De tu olor?.

-¿Mmm? No, ¿Por?.

-Yui: Es que ellos tienen conversaciones de que están percibiendo un olor muy dulce últimamente y ...

-(Cordelia) No me he enterado de nada.

-Yui: ¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada?.

-De verdad.

-Yui: Ellos ... ¿Ya te han mordido?.

-Este ... bueno, solo Ayato y Shu.

-Yui: *preocupada* humm.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Yui: ¡Nada!.

\- *cruzas los brazos* ¿En seeeerio? ... *la miras* ... ¿No tendrá nada que ver con tu "padre" o si?.

-Yui: ¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿T-tu que sabes de mi padre?!.

-No digas eso como si te estuviese atacando! Ya lo había dicho desde el principio, prácticamente yo se todo de ustedes, o al menos lo más importante.

-Yui: Lo que está sucediendo ahora ... me mentiste ¿No? Tu si sabes que es.

-E-este ... bueno.

-Yui: ¿Por qué no lo quieres contar? ... ¿Es algo malo? ¿Sabes algo más sobre mi padre?

-Yui ...

-Yui: ¿Sabes por qué está metido en todo esto? ¿Lo que pasara después?

-Oye!...

-Yui: ¿¡Que pasara con migo?! ¿¡Algún día podre verlo otra vez!? ¿¡Lo are!?

-¡Que te calles!

-Yui: *te mira* ...e-eh.

-Opss, jeje perdón! Escúchame, no puedo decirte eso, en serio usa la cabeza, si te lo digo podría cambiar el orden de la historia, se que el decírtelo en sí no cambiara nada, pero no estoy confiada en que si hay algo que no te guste de esta historia tu no dudaras en cambiarlo.

-Yui: ¿Hay ... cosas ... malas? *llorosa*.

-Para la actual Yui hay cosas que ella no quiere aceptar, cosas que no pidió vivir ... pero escucha, todo esto es solo una adaptación a un mundo totalmente nuevo, sé que no pediste vivir esta vida, pero tristemente hay que aceptar las cosas como son, todos tenemos un destino el cual seguir, no existe el "si hubiese hecho otra cosa ..." porque el destino ya se escribió así, lo único que puedo decirte es que ... por más mala en la que este la situación, aremos todo para sacarnos el final bueno *sonríes*.

-Yui: *llora* eso ...

-Waaa ... ¡No llores!.

-Yui: eso ... *sonríe* fue tan bonito "-".

-(Esas palabras siempre fueron las que quise escuchar de una persona ... el decírselo a alguien me saco un peso de en sima) ... ¡Mierda! ¡Las clases! ¡Me voy! Nos vemos en la mansión ¡Byeee!

Cuando termino la escuela te diriges a la limosina con miedo, pensando en lo que te había dicho Yui, podías ver como algo en la mirada de los vampiros había cambiado, apenas llegar, bajas rápido y mirando el suelo.

-(vamos, apura y vete a tu habitación!) *te chocas con algo* ¿Hu-

-Reiji: ¿Acaso nunca vez por donde caminas?.

-(Y si veías que venía directo a ti entonces por qué no te corres?) Lo siento.

-Laito: Nee nee~ Reiji-kun, ¿No te a contado aún la "niña" que anda gritando y haciendo cosas raras en la escuela?

-(Hay no, habla sobre lo del otro día) ¡Es mentira!.

-Laito: ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso Bitch-chan N°2?.

-Ehh ... T-tu como sabes eso?

-Laito: Facil, en horas de almuerzo yo voy a molestar a la parte de arriba.

-¿M-molestar?, ¿Por qué?, ¿A quienes?.

-Laito: Que curiosa eres~

-Pero, ¿Por qué nunca te he visto?.

-Ayato: ¿Ahh? ¿Qué sucede aquí?.

-Aghh, (ya vino el metido).

-Laito: Bitch-chan N°2 dice que es mentira que ella hace un escándalo en la escuela.

-Ayato: Tsk ... ¿No es obvio? Claro que hace escándalos, *enojado* como llamar la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Shu: También saltarse las clases.

-¡O-oye! ¿Tú de dónde saliste? Aparte solo fue una vez!.

-Reiji: ¿Faltaste a clases?.

-¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso Shu?!.

-Shu: Te vi cuando pasaste corriendo por el pasillo, además *te toma del cuello* ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza como para hablarme de esa manera? ... demasiada confianza como para arrastrarme por la tierra también.

-*asustada* a-ahg... (¡Lo de la tierra fue por una buena causa! Quisiera olvidarlo).

-Shu: Tu olor ... esta cambiado.

-Reiji: Ahora que lo dices...

-Ayato: Asi que ese olor ... eras tu.

De la nada Laito te toma la mano rápido y te lleva, pero Ayato lo detiene.

-Shu: *sorprendido* Qu-?

-Ayato: ¿Q-qu - ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo?!.

-Laito: Te conozco bien como para saber lo que estas pensando.

-Ayato: ¡Y piensas meterte en mi camino! ¡No puedes decidir que hacer!.

*voces gritando*

-(Otra vez discutiendo, es todo lo que hacen, es genial estar aquí pero no me siento bien que discutan por mi).

-Laito: ¿Y a ti te parece justo que solo por la decisión que tomo nuestra madre tengas derecho a todo?.

-Ayato: ¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más qu- *golpe*.

-¿Y eso?.

-Laito: ¿Que fue eso?.

-Kanato: *serio* si son ustedes.

-Subaru: *enojado* ¡¿No pueden cerrar sus malditas bocas ya?!.

-(hay nooooo!).

-Kanato: Acaso no se dan cuenta lo ruidosos que son?! ¡Todo lo que hacen siempre es molestar!.

-Ayato: ¡No tendrían que escuchar todo esto si este idiota no se calla!.

-Laito: ¿Ehh? ¿Dices que es mi culpa el que hallas nacido molesto?.

-Ayato: ¡Estoy diciendo que tu no sierras la boca!

-Shu: Que molestias ...

-Reiji: ¿¡En serio están siendo tan inmaduros!?.

-Kanato: ¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS!?

-Subaru: ¡CALLENSE YA MALDITOS!

-Kanato: ¿¡Me estas diciendo que me calles!?

-Subaru: ¡Pues si! ¡A ti también te incluye!.

-Kanato: ¡Ahh!? ¿¡Quién te crees para decirme eso!?.

-Subaru: ¡Pues alguien mejor que tu enano!.

-Kanato: *le lanza a Teddy* ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!.

-Subaru: *toma a Teddy* ¿¡Y ahora mocoso que aras sin esto!?.

-Kanato: *llora* ¡Damelo!.

-Reiji: ¡Ya dejen de jugar!.

-Laito: Se ve que el mimado no madura.

-Ayato: *le tira una piedra a la cabeza a Laito* ¡Ven bastardo!

Shu: zz..zz..z

-(Ya, ya paren por favor) *punzada* (¡O-otra vez me duele! ... nadie me ve ... nadie me ve ... ¡Corre!).

Caminas sigilosa a la entrada y una vez adentro corres al baño.

-Estos dolores de estomago son algo fuerte ... ¿Humh? ¿Qué es esto? ... no ... no, no no no NO NO NO! ¿¡Yaa!? ... no puede ser ... Ya paso un mes?.

Si amigos, ¡A nuestra prota la vino a visitar Andres!.CONTINUARA ... 7u7

Facebook Kawaii ...

Nombre: irukii fanfics  
Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	17. Capítulo 14

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capítulo 14**

-Estos dolores de estomago son algo fuerte ... ¿Humh? ¿Qué es esto? ... no ... no, no no no NO NO NO! ¿¡Yaa!? ... no puede ser ... Ya paso un mes?.

Casi desesperada, tomas mucho papel como para hacer de protección.

-Esto deberá serme útil ... por el momento *sales* (¿Habrán terminado ya de discutir los hermanos gritones?).

-Kanato: *enojado* con que haciendo de las tuyas mientras discutíamos ...

-Ehh ... no, yo ...

-Kanato: ¿¡Acaso crees que te dejamos quedarte para que te vallas donde a ti se te de la gana!?

-¡No! Por favor no crea que lo hago, en cerio (que manera más graciosa de hablar, al menos ya recupero a Teddy).

-Ayato: De aquí es el sonido, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ... veo que también te llego.

-(¿L-llegar que?).

-Kanato: Tsk ... Ayato ¿Vienes a buscar algo?.

-Ayato: Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo sed.

-(Que directo ... a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Yui? ¿Estará haciendo tiempo y se fue a la iglesia?).

-Kanato: ¡No creas que puedes hacer todo lo que se te de la gana!.

-(waauu, hace un rato a mi también me dijo lo mismo).

-Ayato: ¡Haaa!? ¿Y eso me lo impedirás tu? *te toma del brazo y te lleva*.

Antes de que pueda llevarte Reiji se opone.

-Ayato: ¿¡P-pero qu-!? ¡Oye! ¡Muévete!.

-Reiji: Nadie hará algo con ella.

-Ayato: ¿¡Haaa!? ¡Que te alejes! *le pega un puñetazo*.

-Reiji: *para la mano de Ayato* ya hable.

-Ayato: *susurra* maldito ... DESGRACIADO! *se va*.

-(Pero ... humh, últimamente esta bastante molesto ... ¿Sera que no ha estado bebiendo sangre?).

-Reiji: Vete a tu habitación.

-¿Humh? ... ¡Si! Claro *subes*.

-Reiji: *lo mira a Kanato*.

-Kanato: *enojado* ¿¡Qué!?.

En la habitación.

-Sera verdad eso de que no esta tomando sangre ... puede ser, sino ¿Por qué estaría tan enojado? ... tengo que cambiar este papel *te diriges al baño y tomas una gran cantidad de papel* ¿Por qué esta saliendo más que de costumbre? Que agobioooooo!

Sin darte cuenta dejas el papel lleno de sangre al lado de la bañera y sales.

-Laito: *acorralándote* ehhh Bitch-chan N°2, ¿Qué esta haciendo?.

-Pues ... cosas.

-Laito: ¿Va a decirme que cosas? nfu~

-Aghhh...

-Laito: *se hacerca a tu oído* hueles bien~, acaso tu ...?

-¡Eh-eh! Y-y-ya para! Ni lo digas!

-Laito: ¡Hacerte!.

-(¡Noooo!).

-Laito: Estas temblando ...

-(Normal).

-Laito: ¿Acaso estas nerviosa ... esta usted encubriendo el lugar donde Bitch-chan se escondió?.

-(Yui ...) C-claro que no, no tengo idea de donde esta ahora.

-Laito: Es malo mentir a las personas, más si esa persona puede matarla en cualquier momento.

-(Me cago en tu vida Yui, si te encuentro te aseguro que te mato yo, ¡Y lo voy a disfrutar zorra!) Juro que no miento.

-Laito: No puedo ver si es cierto, así que mientras tanto tendrás que pagar la multa.

-(Sip ... ¡Te mato!) ¡Saliii! *tironeas*.

-Laito: Si te portas mal esto dolerá más *posiciona sus colmillos en tu cuello y te muerde*.

-Ighh ... *sierras los ojos* (¡No grites! O te morderá más!).

-Laito: Aghhh ... la sangre de Bitch-chan N°2 no esta nada mal~ *succiona*.

-(Que momento más mierda ... d-duele) Mmhmm...

-Laito: Vamos, grita, así todos podrán escucharte jiji *succiona*.

-Ahjj ... mnmmn (¡Cállate!).

-Laito: ¿Humh? .. ¿Estas ... resistiéndote? ... Supongo que tendré que hacer que duela más *muerde con fuerza*.

-¡Aghhh! D-..

-Laito: *sonrojado* esto si sabe bien ... nfu~ tomare un poco más *succiona*.

-(Ya ...) Ighhh ...

-Laito: *se limpia la boca* esto sera todo ... por ahora jaja~.

-(¿S-se esta burlando?).

-Laito: *alza tu mirada* No me mires así, haces parecer que yo soy el malo ... humh ... supongo lo soy.

-(Hijo de su Cordelia ...).

-Laito: *besa tu mano* Más tarde vendré Bitch-chan N°2, seria una pena que alguien más te tenga *se va*

-¿Alguien más? ... *tocas tu cuello* ighh ... dijo otra vez? ... hoy no sera *tomas fuerzas y se vas a tu habitación* hoy no, hoy no, hoy no, hoy no, hoy no, hoy no. Solo quiero estar tranquila *te tiras a tu cama* ... espera, ¿Yo tire el papel que deje en el baño no? ... ¿No? ... ¡Hay Dios! *te levantas*.

Una vez te levantas vas directamente al baño para tirar el papel y que nadie lo vea pero ya era tarde, estaba la puerta abierta y se escuchaba una conversación y tu te quedaste cerca de la puerta viendo y escuchando sin que te vieran.

-Reiji: ¿Qué es esto? *mira el papel*.

-Subaru: Ya lo dije, estaba aquí cuando entre.

-(Hay nooooooo ...).

-Kanato: ¿Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?.

-Laito: ¿Mal gusto? A mi me parece genial~.

-Reiji: ¿Se habrán lastimado Yui o esa chica?.

-("Esa chica" en cerio no se aprendió mi nombre todavía? ... interesante).

-Ayato: ¡Dame eso! *toma el papel*.

-Reiji: ¡O-oye!

-Subaru: ¡Ayato tira esa mierda!.

-Ayato: *lo huele* este olor ...

-Kanato: Dame *huele* esto ...

-Laito: ¿Eh? ¿Puede ser que sea de Bitch-chan N°2? *huele* ahhhhh, huele tan bien~.

-Shu: *riéndose* (pervertido e idiota).

-Subaru: ¡D-dejen eso! *les quita el papel* ¡No saben de donde salio esto y ustedes oliéndolo!

-Ayato: Puedo haber sido solo una herida.

-Reiji: Si, es cierto que tiene un peculiar olor que se capta a la distancia.

-Subaru: Iré a tirarlo.

-Ayato y Laito: ¡No!.

-Kanato: ¿En serio están tan desesperados por un maldito papel? ... mira Teddy como esos dos idiotas pelean solo por un poco de sangre jiji *sonríe*.

-(Por favor dejen ese papel ... quisiera rajarme un tiro ahora).

-Shu: *toma el papel* esto es ciertamente reconfortable.

-Subaru: ¿¡Pero que dices puto loco!? ... s-saben que? Hagan lo que se les de la gana! *se va*.

-(Oouhhh se acerca, escóndete, escóndete! ... humh, armario!).

-Shu: *los mira y se va*.

-Reiji: Creo que debería dejar esto aquí, no quiero que nadie lo toque, ¿Escucharon? *se va*.

-Ayato: Como si le fuera a hacer caso ... ¡Oye! Dame eso! ... ¿Y tu que? ¿No te vas? *lo mira a Kanato*.

-Kanato: Yo me iré cuando YO quiera.

-Laito: *oliendo el papel* aghhh ... Bitch-chaaaan~.

-Kanato: Que desagradable, ¿Verdad Teddy?.

-(Pues solo quedan estos tres ... es que si salgo me van a ver, y quien no asegura que ya me han visto y solo se hacen los tontos).

Después de un rato de dejar de bobear con el papel, los tres se fueron del baño.

-Bien ... *miras la abertura de la puerta* (Espero que no me estuviesen buscando porque sino estoy jodida) ... ¿Humh?.

Cuando abres la puerta vez unos pies al frente tuyo.

-(No puede ser ...).

-Shu: Así que aquí te escondías.

-(Díganme que esto no esta pasando).

-Shu: ¿Acaso uno no puede tomar un baño tranquilo? ...

-(¿Perdón? él se estaba ..? Y-yo no escuche nada ... tampoco vi nada!).

-Shu: ¿Tu debes ser dueña de ese papel verdad?.

-S-si.

-Shu: Pues ahora vas y le dices a los demás de donde proviene esa sangre *sonríe y te toma de los hombros y te lleva al comedor donde estaban todos*.

-(¡No te recordaba tan cínico! ... ¿Enserio esos dos siguen jugando con el papel?).

-Reiji: *te mira* ¿Humh? ... ¿Que sucede?.

-Shu: *serio* ¿Querían saber de dónde era ese papel, no? *te empuja*.

-¿Ehh? E-ehh *nerviosa* ... bueno.

Todos te miran.

-E-e-ehh este ...

-Subaru: ¿Piensas hablar?.

-¡Ya! Ya ... bueno, ese papel ... si, es mio.

-Reiji: ¿Te cortaste o te lastimaste?.

-No exactamente ... yo ... bueno, es ... que ... me vino.

-Laito: ¿Te vino? ... ¿Venirte el que? ... ¿Algo así como que te manchaste?

-No! ... si no ... que ... (¿Cómo contárselos una vez que lo estuvieron oliendo y todo? ... aghhh!) Es algo por lo que pasamos nosotras en cierta edad.

-Ayato: ¿Sangran porque si? (¿Por que Yui no hace eso? Suena genial).

-Bueno, no ... si no que ...sangran si, pero por ... ahí.

-Laito: humh ... ¿Ahí? Quieres decir que las humanas sangran por la boca?.

-Shu: No idiota, una vez que las humanas se desarrollan sangran por abajo.

-*nerviosa y mirando el suelo* si, gracias Shu (¿¡Cómo sabe él eso y los demás no!?)

-Reiji: *agacha su cabeza*.

-Ayato: *serio*.

-Shu: *contiene la risa* pff ...

-Subaru: *mira para abajo y se ríe* pfff ... ja .. jaJAJAJAJAJA! *golpea la mesa* ¡AJA ... AJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

-Ayato: ¿¡De que te ríes idiota!?.

-Subaru: ¡S-solo mira tu cara! JAJAJAJAJAJA!.

-Laito: *mira el papel* así que esto es ...

-Kanato: (¿E-en serio olí una cosa como esa?).

-Subaru: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!.

-(Supongo que no estuvo del todo mal ... jummm).

-Subaru: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAAJA!

Y así Subaru se nos murio c: FIN nahh mentira.

CONTINUARA ... -3-

Facebook Kawaii ...

Nombre: irukii fanfics

Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=h


	18. Capítulo 15

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**  
**Capitulo 15**

Saludos para ...** Estefa-chan, Sazuki, kirtash96, Azusa KAWAII** (y si que lo es :v asdsasdf),** fan ayato, Mary-chan, Mitsuki19 **perdón por hacerlas esperar chequetas TwT

En ese mismo momento, de tanta vergüenza que tenias, saliste corriendo con intención de volver a tu cuarto pero...

-Reiji. ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

-(¡Mierda!) A-a dónde? Ehh ... a dónde ...

-Reiji: Ve al baño a fijarte si no dejaste alguna otra cosa.

-¡Si!.

*en el baño*.

-*agachada* Otra cosa ... otra cosa ... otra cosa ... bueno, aquí hay otro papel más pequeño, humh ... ya, ¡Todo impecable! (Me conozco esto bien como para saber que hay alguien detrás, verdad?) *suspiras* ashh ... ¿Quién es el que esta detrás mío? ¿Laito?.

-Subaru: ¡Mal! *te empuja al suelo*.

-¿¡Su-subaru!?.

-Subaru: Dime, ¿Cuál es tu intención es esta casa? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿¡Él te mando verdad!?.

-(Jooo ... tan feliz que lo veía matándose de risa con lo del papel) Ya lo dij- ¡Hay!.

-Subaru: *te agarra del cuello de la remera* ¡No me interrumpas! ...

-Lo siento ... pero déjame ¿Si?.

-Subaru: ¡Me estás diciendo qué hacer!?

-Su-subaru ... ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Subaru: Cállate, solo porque fui considerado contigo una vez no significa que lo seré ahora, me quedan muchas dudas respecto a ti, dime, ¿Sabes a dónde fue Yui?

-No.

-Subaru: *enojado* ¡No mientas!.

-¡No miento! ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? ¡Nunca encubriría a una chica como ella! ¡No se si se escapo, se perdió, o si hasta la secuestro alguno de tus hermanos!

-Subaru: Así que es eso *te suelta y te mira* ¿Por qué emanas ese olor?

-¿Eh-?

-Subaru: *toma tu brazo* ¿Es por lo que te está pasando?.

-No sabria contestar ...

-Subaru: Tsk ... ¡Hasta respetar y levántate ya!.

-¡S-si! ... este ... Subaru.

-Subaru: ¿Hummh?.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ... ¿Por qué tratan así a los humanos?

-Subaru: ... Los humanos no son más que clase inferior, no tienen derecho a ser respetados.  
-¡¿Entonces por qué nosotros tenemos que respetarlos a ustedes!? ¡Ustedes solo creen tener más derechos que nosotros porque son fuertes! Si no lo fueran serian tratados como escoria, aun así sean reyes, un rey no funciona sin súbitos, y ustedes tiene que valerse ... solos ... no es así? *miras hacia abajo* aún si estas con tus hermanos siempre has estado solo, ¿Qué ganas siendo mejor que el otro estando solo?.

-Subaru: ... Nunca escuche una humana tan insolente.

-¿Eh?.

-Subaru: ... ¿Qué es lo que gano? Yo quiero ese logro para mi mismo, no para presumirlo, por eso no me importa estar solo.

-Que triste es vivir así.

-Subaru: Tsk ... ¿Tu que sabes de la vida? Los humanos no tienen que soportar vivir cientos de años aguantando el sufrimiento, pueden elegir lo que quieren ser y hacer.

-No es cierto *lo miras* tu tienes una idea generalizada de los humanos, hay millones y millones de humanos al rededor del mundo, ¿Tu crees que los millones somos iguales? Hay personas que nunca pudieron decidir que ser o que hacer, personas sufriendo en una guerra o secuestradas, no todos somos iguales ... yo tampoco soy igual.

-Subaru: Todos son iguales, tratan de esconder lo que en realidad son, ahora cállate que ya hablaste demasiado y vuelve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo *se va*.

-¿Así que para él todos somos iguales? ... jumm, le mostrare que no todos lo somos, él solo puede ver la escoria humana y generalizarla, pues le mostrare que tan equivocado está ... ¡Bien! Otra cosa que hacer, así me divertiré más!.

_NOTA: Y ASÍ NUESTRA PROTA SE NOS FUE A LA MIERDA :DD OKAYNO -3-_

-¡Si! Eso hare ... *te das vuelta y una mano te empuja hacia la pared*

-Laito: ¿Qué esta tramando ahora la perrita consentida? unfu~.

-¿¡Laito?! Pues ... e-estoy segura que tu ya lo abras escuchado.

-Laito: ¡Acertaste! Pero aun asi, quiero escucharlo de esa linda boca tuya *se acerca a tu cara*.

-¡No no! *lo apartas*.

-Laito: Jiji, amo cuando intentas evadirme ... ahhh~ ... ¿Humh? ¿Qué es esa expresión de dolor en tu cara, si aún no e hecho nada?.

-(Estos dolores otra vez ... siento que mis ojos son pesados ... y veo todo nu ... nubla-) *te desmallas*.

-Subaru: Y por cierto ... *los ve a ti y a Laito*.

-Laito: ¡Ohhh! Subaru-kun, que bueno que estas aquí, ¿Quieres ver como posea cada parte de Bitch-chan N°2~?

-Subaru: Yo paso ... *se va*.

-Laito: Que aburrido ess, *sonríe* ¿Cierto Bitch-chan N°2? ... ¿Bitch-chan? *serio* O-oye ... despierta, ¡Bitch-chan!

.

.

CONTINUARA ... como siempre los caps más cortos son los que tienen más suspenso 7u7

Facebook Kawaii ...

Nombre: Irukii Fanfic

Link: Irukii-fanfics-600121276786528/


End file.
